The Prince of the night
by Nick Tanico
Summary: "My life was filled with suffering no one should ever live in their young life, it wasn't until I was taken from my home world into a world of Myths and Legends" Strong, smart, a bit dark but not evil, multi-legacy, emotionally unstable Naruto, NaruHarem. With a bit of X-overs elements. AU story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-a new world

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owner**.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" a well and lean built, with no sign of fat, young man with cerulean blue eyes, bright spiky blond hair with red streaks, he has an angular face with distinctive three whisker marks on both side of his face. His cloths consist of a black armor vest and underneath the vest was a black short sleeves shirt, black cargo pants with a leaf symbol belt buckle, and combat boots.<p>

Said person turned around showing the blond black marking covering on the right side of his face "so it's you Naruto" Sasuke said with an impassive voice and look at him with a curious look "what's with the wardrobe change Dope" he asks remembering that Naruto wore a orange Jumpsuit.

Naruto Uzumaki a Genin of konohagakure No Sato or Village Hidden in the leaves and Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi No Yoko or the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, a beast powerful enough with just one swipe of its tail can cause natural disasters, such as tsunami or tornado. The Fox was sealed into him when he was a new born by the Fourth Hokage the leader of his village on October 10.

In his dying wish, he asks for Naruto to be viewed as a hero who saved the village by containing the Kyūbi, but sadly it was not meant to be. Instead the people viewed Naruto as the demon reborn into human skin, powerless and weak. So in their hatred they hunted Naruto down.

In his childhood Naruto experience hell. He was hunted down like a wild animal by a pack of angry mob aim to torture him before killing him. Throughout his childhood Naruto was beaten to a bloody pulp. Stab and slash with rusted out objects. Burned and marked with a branding iron, one on his chest that read Demon and the other on his back that Kyūbi. Poisoned to a point where Naruto built up immunity to it and finally drowned.

All his wounds healed thanks the nine-tailed fox, but the damage had already been done with his innocents and childhood lost. It was only during those beating did Naruto found out he was a Jinchūriki and the only question he could asks was, why him, why did the Fourth Hokage chose him to live this life of hell.

Naruto even asks the Third Hokage, someone who he used to view as a surrogate grandfather, why did the people hate him but the answer he would get is, he didn't know, so imagine the shock and betrayal he felt that he had to find out from the people who were torturing and trying to kill him. The blond wanted nothing more than to lass out and seek revenge, to make all those people suffer as they did throughout his life.

But the blond realize that it wouldn't matter. He couldn't get back the childhood he lost, he was force to mature, he couldn't get back all those lonely night of him sleeping in the harsh land or the food he was force to eat such as rats, rotten food, and other things he could salvage just so he could survive.

It was all lost to him and he can't get it back, so instead he embrace his hatred, his sufferings, his anger, his darkness, and even his curs. He embraced all of it and used it as a sort of motivation to make himself strong instead of stooping to their level of ignorance and mindless revenge.

Along with protecting those who he considered his friend, people who cared for him when he was a child. A perfect example was Lilith also know as mother superior her along with people she trusted own the major brothels to strip clubs and other business establishment in the red light, where Naruto lived that vast majority of his life.

She has long brown hair, green pupiless eye, DD-cup breast, tan skin, a hearth shape face, a perfect hourglass figure, and she would usually seen wearing her black with dark blue flowering design kimono, blue thigh high heels shoes modified to store a hidden knife and holster several senbo, she was after all a former Anbu, which are consider the elite warrior of a Hidden Village.

She along with her girls would always hide Naruto from mobs and would always help him, this at least made Naruto's life bearable and not just her or her employees, everyone in the red-light saw Naruto as a hero and not the demon reborn, most were former Shinobies. They could tell the difference between a storage scroll and a Kunai, unlike some of the villagers who saw Naruto as a demon and an unwanted material.

It was the tenth of October, when the blond was their first met. Naruto was being chase by a murderous and angry mob, that's when Naruto bump into her. She instantly recognized him from her sources and felt a huge amount of anger at the mob that would try and kill him. So she hid him in her main brothel The Heavenly Leaf, every since then Naruto would come and hide there and Lilith, along with her girls. Would always hide him, considering all her girls saw him as their little brother or the older girls would see Naruto as a son as well. It was also worth mentioning that Lilith took great care of her girls making sure they were safe and health, even in that kind of profession.

Naruto respected them, regardless of their profession and still saw them as equals beyond, looking past what society thinks of his sisters and motherly figures or the people of the red light, though he knew they could handle themselves as majority of them were former Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Naruto ignored his question and insult, instead he had his own question for the Uchiha heir "you're really going through with this aren't you" he asks, but it wasn't really a question. Naruto knew the depts. Sasuke would take to gain more power "you're really going to that traitorous snake bastard for power" Sasuke nodded, he needed this power to kill his brother, the person responsible for killing his entire clan and their parents.

He was also a pampered by the Civilian council, the people responsible for most of Naruto hellish ordeal, in order to get favors and elevate themselves through the delusional and revenge driven Uchiha.

The blond sigh 'idiot doesn't know anything what his brother did' Naruto knew the truth behind that fateful day, the Uchiha massacre, but Itachi Uchiha made him promise to keep it a secret "then I have no other choice, by order of the Hokage I hereby place you under place you under arrest for treason" Naruto stated shocking the dark hair teen, before suddenly laughing.

"And whose going to bring me in you, please Dope your dead last in the academy how can you bring me, who was dub rookie of the year and top of our class, in huh Dope" Sasuke said in a mocking voice, though he did feel insulted he would at least thought they send someone stronger then—

The duck-ass hair teen was suddenly and abruptly broke from his thought when he felt a fist collide with his face and a hand grabbing the collar of shirt, before the Uchiha knew it he was under water. This all happen within a fraction of a second 'the hell' he thought in disbelief.

Sasuke swam up to the surface and channeled his chakra to his hand to lift himself up from the water before he did the same thing but this time to his feet so he could stand on the surface of the water "what's Teme you look daze" the last loyal Uchiha look up to see Naruto standing casually on top of the water 'I didn't even see him move… No it was only a lucky shoot' he thought.

"You could surrender and save me the trouble of having to drag your pampered ass back to Konoha" Naruto offered causing Sasuke to shear in anger, how dare this… This commoner trash underestimates him, a noble Uchiha. He'll make him pay, with that thought in mind Sasuke charge at the blond with murderous intent. The blond sigh tiredly and muttered "I tried reasoning" before easily side stepping Sasuke attack and kicking the Uchiha up into the air.

Naruto quickly leap upward not giving Sasuke time to react, the bond kick him downward, sending the Uchiha hurdling straight to the cold water, but the duck-ass never even touch the surface as Naruto kick him again sending him to the right side, then kick him again this time to the upper left side.

"Hope you can swim after this" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke from behind and pile-drive him straight into the water while rotating at a ferocious speed, the blond let go of Sasuke at the last possible second before said teen drop into the water. The blond felt slightly dizzy and a bit of strain in his muscle but other than that he was fine 'heh bet Lee would be jealous as hell if he found out I can do **Omote Renge/Front Lotus** without the need to unlock the **Hachimon/Eight Gates**' the blond thought.

Suddenly his opponent jump out of the water, going through the necessary hand seal before shouting **Katon:**** Gōkakyū No Jutsu/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. **Sasuke fireda massive orb of roaring flame straight at his former teammate, the blond remain calm and did a one hand-seal **Suiton: Suijinheki/Water Release: Water Formation Wall**. Naruto use the water to create a wall of water to block and dissipate Sasuke's technique.

Naruto didn't have an affinity for water, but it didn't mean he could use them, using different affinity that was not your own takes up a lot of chakra, luckily for Naruto he had a lot, nearly abysmal chakra reserve.

The two Jutsu collided creating a blanket of steam, though this didn't bother Naruto in the slightest thanks to his ability to sense people's energy and emotion the blond didn't need to see where his opponent is. The same thing cannot be said with Sasuke since he wasn't a sensory type like Naruto he couldn't see where his opponent was.

And in a battle that can be a death sentence.

**Fūton: Reppūshō/Wind Release: Gale Palm**. Either than clapping his hand together, Naruto instead manipulate the hot steam to create a powerful gale 'shit' Sasuke curse, knowing he had no chance of evading he did his best to defend against the attack. The last loyal Uchiha scream in pain feeling his skin being burn by the hot air and then slam into the ground.

"Give it up Sasuke you stand no chance against me" Sasuke glared at Naruto with anger and hatred in his eyes. The Uchiha hated the fact that this no name orphan was basically kicking his ass without so much as breaking a sweat 'how can be stronger than me, he's the fucking class clone and the dead-last' Sasuke wondered how Naruto, someone who failed to graduate three times, who was at the bottom of the class. So he shouldn't be dominating this battle, it should be himself.

He was an Uchiha, top of his class, a prodigy, he was heir to the most prestigious clan, he—"you must be wondering how I'm dominating you in this fight" to his shock Sasuke could only painfully nod to Naruto's words "one word Sasuke, just one word" the dark haired teen heard him say.

"Deception"

That single word rang into the mind of Sasuke Uchiha and it confuse him to no end, which Naruto saw "I see even in your pain state you are confuse, well let me enlighten you" Naruto said then in a blink of an eye the blond was standing in front of Sasuke and crouch down, looking at Sasuke onyx colored eyes with his cerulean blue colored eyes "deception is the bread and butter of a Ninja. Something that some, if not all, have forgotten. I on the other hand used this to deceive everyone that I was weak, by becoming a class clone and the dead last. It worked, not even the Third Hokage, the so called professor, figure I was wearing a mask and hiding my true skills. So you see Sasuke I'm stronger then you and most Jonin, hell, if I remove certain restriction seals then I could practically match that snake bastard. Now let's try this again shall we" Naruto stop for a bit and his gaze turned deadly cold.

"Would you kindly… Give up?"

Something inside Sasuke snap, the thought of Naruto stronger then himself did it. Sasuke couldn't accept the mere thought of it, how could he, Sasuke was given everything he asks for to become strong from those Civilian council.

A dark purple chakra suddenly burst out of Sasuke's body, causing Naruto to jump back a distance away from the Uchiha 'so he tamp into the power of the curse seal, this should be interesting' the curse seal which was created by Orochimaru, the person Sasuke was planning to join to gain more power, was a seal that increased the users chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active.

Once branded the person had a one-in-ten chance of survival and if they do survived they become host bodies for Orochimaru to use when he needs a new body for his ambition of immortality. Orochimaru can do this since the seal contain a part of him to inhabit the host body, slowly preparing him/her for the transfer.

Naruto could only shudder thinking of that gay pedophilia inside of him 'that is just wrong on so many levels' he grimaces at the mere thought of it and in all honesty he almost hurled. Naruto push those thought back in the deepest corner of his mind and turned his attention back to the Uchiha, who was slowly standing up and form the looks of it the black marks were spreading on his entire body 'this must be the second level Anko told me about' Naruto thought.

Sasuke's skin turned dark-grey, his hair drew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey with the Sharingan eyes active. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose "I'm going to kill you" Sasuke said with a dark demented voice, before he flew straight at Naruto with speeds thanks to the curse seal.

The blond simply sigh and meet Sasuke half way through, matching the Uchiha's speed with his own. The two fought for supremacy and power, Sasuke attack the bond with ferocious strikes, using everything from his hands, legs, and those wings of his. The blond dodge or block all his attack like he was predicting Sasuke's every movement, which he was actually doing.

Naruto had this keen ability to predict and anticipate his opponent's movement by the muscle movement of the body down to the last millisecond and he can chose either block, dodge, or counter the attack "so this all the curse seal can do?" Naruto taunted dodging a round house kick and bock the second kick, he then grab it and tossed Sasuke to the large statue depicting Hashirama Senju, founder of Konoha and the First Hokage. Naruto himself jump on top of Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan and Hashirama's greatest rival "the valley of end, heh, fitting place since your ambition is about to come to an end" Naruto said in a calming tone and saw Sasuke charging up his Chidori.

The blond expected to hear a distinct sound of chirping noise that is normally associated with the one-thousand bird technique, instead Naruto heard sounds of flapping wings and the color of the Chidori had a rather dark gleam instead of its bright hues.

Naruto took a bit of small air and concentrated on calling out the nine-tailed fox's chakra. Suddenly crimson chakra began to dance around Naruto and his features became more feral as the energy began to surround him like a blanket. The blond Jinchūriki held his right hand up and a swirl of pure ball of chakra began to form and Naruto concentrated the fox's chakra into the yellowish-blue ball and slowly the color shifted to a more purple, orange, and red color.

"LET'S END THIS DOPE!"

"GLADDLY TEME!"

Both Shinobi flung into the air at each other, their attacks colliding.

**Habataku Chidori/Flapping one thousand birds**

**Shui Rasengan/Vermillion spiraling sphere**

The energies combine around the two former teammates, creating a large sphere of pure energy around them. Then there was a flash of light and a massive explosion of pure power, and then Naruto could be seen standing tall while Sasuke was on the ground unconscious "should have given up and this wouldn't happen and you would still have your right ha—Urk!" Naruto stumbled and felt a familiar sensation of cold steel borrowing into his flesh. The blond turned around with anger in his eyes "Kakashi Hatake" Naruto spat with venom and remove the knife, suddenly Naruto fell to his knees and felt his inside burning.

"Hello demon, I can see your feeling the effect of the quick acting poison I lace into the kunai" Naruto's traitorous teacher said with glee. The blonde look up with fading eyes as the poison was quickly spreading through his body, he struggle to get back 'dammit' Naruto mentally curse and felt his pulse also fading away. Try as he might he could even defend himself and stumble into the ground.

With hazy vision Naruto could see Kakashi was about to finish him off until something from the shadows suddenly sprung up, too fast for his traitorous teacher to react, and decapitate Kakashi in half and the last thing he saw was a woman in a wearing a black hooded cloak, he could distinctively hear her say something, but could make out since his conscious was slowly fading.

***Unknown POV***

I decided to visit the elemental nation and check up on my son, since my mortal shell was destroyed getting stab by a massive claw curtsey of the Kyuubi, who's power could be equal to that of Typhoon, I felt weak and I had no choice but to recover my power back in my dimension, but in doing so I left my son Naruto.

As a Goddess I can travel to dimension and I choose the Elemental Nation, a warring country that had enough conflict to make Ares droll. As a rule in going to different dimension I have to take up a mortal body and have my memories seal, for a time, and in those years I never would have thought that I, well my mortal self, would fall in love with a woman name Kushina Uzumaki.

But the intriguing part of Kushina was she was a Demigod and to my surprise the daughter of Hestia, though I sense she wasn't born to natural means and I deduce she was born similar to how Athena would _bear_ children. But that was only after my mortal body was destroyed.

Ahh yes Kushina Uzumaki, heiress of the Uzumaki clan, a country that was consider one of the best sword user and mastery over seals, who's bloodline gave them incredible strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. They also value the bonds of friendship and more importantly family, this could be why Hestia would have a child with one of them.

Another thing I noted is that Kushina was also a Legacy of Aphrodite, though I am not surprise by this considering how beautiful Kushina was. From her long flowing blood red silk-like hair, violet eyes, milky-white skin, and her luscious curves down to her firm E-bust and firm rear.

Truly if I didn't know any better I would say Kushina was a daughter of the Goddess of love not the hearth.

But to be honest the Uzumaki's were a clan of Demigods.

My mortal body was able to trace back each Uzumaki up to the first Uzumaki. Though I wasn't surprise by this fact and it made sense. Such as the swords they use, an Uzumaki sword was known to be the best in the entire elemental nation. The sword were light weighted as a feather, sharp able to cut through the toughest metal or cleave a person in half, and extremely durable. A yes truly Hephaestus would have been proud of such weapons.

The Uzumaki clan was also know for their agriculture and was known to be great farmers as well, considering the small their island was, able to grown an abundant of rice, vegetables, ad fruits. The system of law was advance compare to the other elemental nation, Demeter would be proud of them.

This did well for their trading, though this hard due to the fact that only an Uzumaki can navigate over the vast whirlpools that surround it, after all it is called Uzushiogakure the village hidden by whirling tides, and this is where Poseidon comes into relation to the clan.

They were also known to be great hunters, well there was a squad of only just female hunters and their Anbu was founded by a female. There was equality within their clan for both male and female. A perfect example was their Uzukage was female and the first container for the Kyuubi was Mito Uzumaki, I have doubts that Artemis would have smiled at that.

As far as Ninja's goes they were known to be the best retrieval teams in the elemental nation, able to steal information without anyone knowing about it and their merchants were all best in the business, this is why their clan was known to be the richest clan, a definite relation to Hermes.

Their theater were known to be the most entertaining, given how talented they were with music and poetry and also their marvelous works of arts, I can see the relation to both Dionysus and Apollo. Oh I remember the Uzumaki clan was known for their pranks and if you are the receiving end, well you can say good bye to your sanity, because an Uzumaki prank was consider a maddening experience and only a lucky few have kept their sanity intact, very few.

In battle the clan was known for their fierce reputation to a point that all Ninja's under the clan were all A-SS rank. This was abnormal chakra, allowing them to manifest golden chains from their body which they can manipulate to their will in battle. A prime example to this was Kushina who was also known as _Akai Chishio No Habanero/Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_ due to her fierceness in battle and the last thing her enemies would see was her luscious red blood hair. Kushina was able to control her Chakra chain to a degree that it would deflect almost all attack and she could easily subdue anyone including the Biju, which I can compare to the Titans, such as the Kyuubi which was regarded as the strongest Biju and her former tenant. And proud to say her rank was an SS-rank or flee on site order, meaning do not engage in combat, yes Ares would have truly been proud of this plan.

Now aside from their reputation in battle, the seals they made were all legendary, an example was a storage scroll. This scroll was made to store any and all items by creating a pocket dimension, meaning an Uzumaki can literary create their own Dimension using seals, yes this is where Athena's relation to the clan comes in.

Another seal and known for sealing Bijū was the **Shiki Fūjin/Dead Demon Consuming Seal** a seal only made possible due to the connection and relation to Hades. A seal that is able to consume an enemy's soul but this is also a double edge soul, at least for a non-Uzumaki, as the seal would also consume the user's souls.

Now when my mortal shell traced the clan to the first Uzumaki was the wife of the sage of six paths, which in the elemental nation he was consider a god, was the daughter of both Zeus and Hera. I can guest like me and the rest of the gods and goddesses both of them also took a vacation here in the elemental nation and had a child, but since they took up a mortal body, the child was a demigoddess.

My mortal shell couldn't find her name, due to the fact that the Uzumaki clan was wipe out by the combine might of three of the five major Villages, I suspected it was due to the fact that the this villages grew jealous of the clan rise to power and they felt threaten by them, and these countries were Kumogakure or the village hidden by clouds, Iwagakura or the village hidden by rocks, and Kirigakure or infamous known as the village of the bloody mist.

Though I suspected someone in Konoha also had a hand in this, since the seal barrier protecting the village was reportedly destroyed and I know no one in the clan would ever betray their own, so it had to be someone in Konoha. But since my mortal body was destroyed I wasn't able to find who was responsible for it.

From what Kushina told me, which was told to her by Mito, it nearly cost each of the village all their Shinobi and Kunoichi since it took ten squads to eliminate a single Uzumaki and the Uzukage was able to wipe out half of the army on her own. The clan fought hard until only the Uzukage remain but in the end she too fell and Konoha wasn't able to reach them in time, but that was only on paper.

In the actual reports my mortal shell found Konoha didn't know about the attack until after the attack, which didn't make sense as the clan would have sent a messenger bird, which my mortal shell suspected was intercepted or it did reach the village but never deliver to the Third Hokage.

To my knowledge only Kushina, being in Konoha already, and Mito, since she was married to the first Hokage, was the only two survivors. When heard this she was devastated by the news, but to my shock and admiration she remain strong, stating that _Even if our country is gone and our people wipe out, so long as there is one Uzumaki who carries our belief, that the bond of family runs deeper then the village itself, then the clan can rebuild_. Unlike Konoha who preach about how you should give your life for the village, the Uzumaki believe in family and its people what matters not the village and I remember what she added _Our home is where our heart is, it is not just some place, but where our bond is at its strongest. I know there are other Uzumaki still alive and are in hiding, because we're too stubborn to die._

My admiration for her was beyond words could ever explain and her strength to persevere on was beyond any hero or immortal could ever know. Truly she was a demigoddess like no other.

As I begin to reminisce the days I spent as mortal self's memories I stumbled upon the valley of end and in the middle of it was my son and a teen with a duck ass for a head, wait no, hair style. I quickly recognize the teen was an Uchiha due to the crest on the back of his shirt, which was torn due to those ugly hand-like wings on his back.

I saw my son and the Uchiha clash, the lateral was knocked back, I smirk too see how powerful my son has grown. I was about to leave until as saw something that made my blood boil and my wrath skyrocketed. Kakashi, my old student, stab my son in the back literally. I quickly made my way to my son and rip my former student in half. Then I quickly check on my son's condition 'poison' I thought in horror and I pulled out nectar and gently pour into my son's mouth helping him swallow it since he was uncurious.

I could see red energy forming around him 'Kyuubi, at the fox was good for something' I though as it seems the Kyuubi was easing my son's pain. I couldn't understand why Kakashi would try to kill my son did he not know that Naruto my son and Kushina's. I decided to peer into my son's memories, it wasn't part of my ability but it wasn't something I couldn't do, and what I saw made want to level my mortal self's former village straight into Tartarus, the reason why I didn't was because of the people who have help my son, the people of the red light district and people from Kushina's and Naruto, unsurprisingly, favorite ramen stand Ichiraku Ramen.

"This world doesn't deserve my or Kushina's son"

"I couldn't agree more"

I turned around to my surprise to see the Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family "Hestia, I'm surprise to see you here, when did you arrive and did you just agree with me" I asks the last part.

"I arrive shortly after you did, though I am not surprise to see you here, and the reason I agree with you is because I deduce from your expression and through that mortals action my grandson had live unpleasant life" she said.

I shared the memories I saw from Naruto with Hestia and her expression quickly darken to anger and disguised "those filthy mortals!" she said in rage and turned around, to I assumed she would level the entire village, but I put a stop to that "why are you stopping me" she asks.

I narrow my eyes and spoke in a calming tone "did you not see the people who has help my son and your grandson, leveling the village would harm them and Naruto here consider them his surrogate family and precious people" I pointed out which calmed her down, the Goddess of Hearth took a calming breath "yes, you are correct. I wouldn't want my grandson to hate me for harming what he considers precious to his heart, instead I shall place a curse to all those who have harm or have ill intent against my grandson. Their family shall be torn and their homes ruin and it shall be pass to their children and their children until none of them remain" and with a loud boom her curse was place.

With that said both Goddesses left the elemental nation with Naruto into a portal that would take them back to their own dimension. The skies over the elemental nation suddenly darken not long it started to rain as if the skies wear in tears.

The world of Shinobies was never going to be the same again.

***POV Ends***

A day after Naruto was taken from his word; the blond Jinchūriki was resting in a soft bed. From the sounds outside the windows, it seemed to wake the blond. Slowly opening his eyes, exposing his piercing cerulean blue eyes Naruto bolted up and looked around, this place was not his apartment in Konoha, well to be frank he camp in the Forest of Death filled with ridiculously large animal and other creature but strangely they never once bothered the blond, nor was it the small clinic in the red light district, since the nurses or doctors form the Konoha Hospital would either kick him out and not treat him for his injuries, or try to kill him.

Looking around the apartment, which looks very expensive and high-end, he notice a scroll addressed to him.

_**My little maelstrom**_

_**I am sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, yes I am the Fourth Hokage, but I am also your father, of sorts, My name as you know was Mina Namikaze. I understand and won't blame you if you hate me but know that I will always love you. Now, I and your grandmother have taken you away from Konoha, even from the elemental countries. You are in the nation called the United States, in a place called New York City. Though I am dead as Mina Namikaze, I am still alive, but thanks to a certain law I cannot be truly be in your life. Don't worry though, we'll meet in time, that is if you want to, when the time comes, I will be happy to see you. Now, since you are still young, you have to go to school in this world in a school of your choosing. In the seal at the bottom of the scroll, you will find all that you need in this world such as books containing the history and language of the world, if you want to learn all the language and history that is, and also money. Oh, just for a reference for the future, read up on Greek Mythology, you will need that info, trust me. Be safe my son and remember both your mother and I love you with all our heart.**_

_**-Mina Namikaze.**_

Naruto was silent for a moment as he finished reading the letter from his technical father, but the blond strangely didn't find it weird knowing that there is a certain Jutsu that is able to recreate a male reproductive organ, he reads sue him, so it wasn't strange to him.

For the first time and in a long time, tears flowed down from eyes. It wasn't tears of sadness, but happiness 'I do have a family' Naruto thought and the thought of it was a fantasy for him, to know that you parents didn't abandon you, that they were out there, and that they care.

The feeling was too profound to explain, at least to him.

Naruto took in some air to relax and calm himself down **"well Kit looks like you do have a family, but let's do away with that for now. Right now you have a lot of things to do in this new world"** a deep voice inside his mind said.

Naruto smirk 'I know Kyūbi, first things first, get all this information into my head and thanks to my Kage Bunshin Jutsu I can work on that fast. I will also need to find a way to obtain more money, hopefully there are jobs for someone who can take on an army' he thought.

"**And we'll be with you all the way Naruto-sama"** a melodic feminine voice, also in his head, said.

"**My sister is correct my lord, though I do hope this world is ready for someone like you"** a demonic and bloodthirsty voice said also in his head.

Naruto smiled and began to laugh in glee 'well Ma would not have brought me here if she didn't think it wasn't. I will miss my precious people in the leaf, but this place is my new home now and I actually have a parent and relatives out here. It will take time but I can get use to this place' he said to the voices in his head.

Naruto then walk out to the balcony of his new apartment and took in his surrounding and smiled. He then puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath before he said "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HAS ARRIVE AHAHAHAHA" he shouted and laugh happily.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author-hey everyone, first of let me just say thank you for reading my story and leaving a review, favorite, or follow. I truly appreciate it. Now I am a bit new to this, that being writing a Percy Jackson and Naruto crossover fic, but hopefully I can do well. I don't expect getting high, though that would be great, a good amount of reviews, favorites, and follow, is fine by me.<strong>

**Just a heads up I am also bringing in some characters from other series, so you might never know but you guys just might see your favorite character in my story.**

**Naruto is also strong, well ubergodlike is like it, but it doesn't mean he's all powerful or too OP, I can balance it out.**

**Pairing, hmm Thalia Grace is a definite, Clarisse La Rue, and an X-over character, if you guys want me to add I can only go for two characters or maybe stop the harem there, your choice.**

**Well that's all BYE **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-contracts and life in the big apple

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owner and anything else in the story**.

* * *

><p>In an undisclosed location, somewhere in South America shipment ports<p>

"_**Fox, this is eagle eye confirm radio connection**_**"**

"_**Vixen this is Fox radio connection is confirm**_**"**

A voice belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who was currently wearing a black stealth Nanofiber suite, design for tactical stealth mission **"**_**good, now I don't need to remind you how important this mission is? Considering who our clients are**_**"** a feminine voice said over the earpiece radio.

"_**I know, as long as the Intel they gave us is good, then you have nothing to worry about**_**"** Naruto responded and summon three Shadow clones and mentally ordered them to arm up. Naruto weapon of choice was two silence five-seven pistol, a silence Ballista PSR with night a dual band scope, some grenades, and a bow he affectionately name _The Predator Bow_.

This bow has enough Kinetic energy to stop a rhino dead with twenty regular carbon-impact arrows. Ten electro shock arrow when shot at an enemy, it electrocute/stuns them. Ten super-thermite arrows when shot at an enemy or a wall or anything for that matter, it will stick and explode with some splash damage and ten airburst fragmentation arrows when shot at an enemy or object, it will explode upon impact and cause splash damage over a relatively large are "are you guys prep and ready" Naruto asks his clones. All his clones nodded, all of them using the same weapon; a silence Chicom CQB three round burst, bull-pup SMG, grenades, and a silence Tac-45 pistol and wearing the same cloths Naruto currently wearing aside from the mask they wore "good get on the boat and let's move out" Naruto ordered. **[A/N-I like call of duty for its Zombie mode and Crysis 3 for well the suite, who doesn't want to wear that Nano suite, and multiplayer-X Box and Ps player here ****]**

"_**I still think it should have been the two of us working on this assignment, not that I don't enjoy a little group action, but I prefer if it is the two of us"**_ Naruto's partner complained and the blond could practically see the pout on her face.

"_**Well, who better to entertain our guest then you? After all, who's good at handling and working crowed around her fingers like a puppet"**_ Naruto heard a scuff, then a hum.

"_**Your referring to our last mission in Baltimore, what, was it again…ahh the underground fight arena, yes. Well what can I say, the crowed loves me**_**"** she says with a giggle and let out a content sigh at the end.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment recalling the mission in Baltimore. It was to infiltrate the underground fight arena and search for an illegal drug smuggler and known for orchestrating illegal underground fights, where kidnap people are force to fight for their lives in a fight to the death.

Naruto pose as a fighter while his partner was the new announcer, since the last one had a _tragic_ accident, and the crowed loved her _sunny_ personality, well more like sadist personality. His partner was known in the business as a bloody sadist, who reputation earner her titles as _the bloody lady, red queen,_ or _the Mad Vixen _to name a few.

"_**Remember Naruto all personal at the shipment port is to be treated as hostiles and confirming the cargo manifestation is indeed illegal weapon"**_

"_**So basically they don't know what in the container only that it is valuable, is this going to be another mission 32**_**"** Naruto asks recalling one of their contract mission, which sounded the same and the contents of the package was nothing more than diamonds, not smuggled weapons, though later it became their payment after their employer tried to kill them both.

"_**No, this won't be like that mission, the Intel report says the cargo of value to be bought on the market, and it could be weapons from what the air surveillance photo we got regarding how much man power they have protecting the cargo**_**"** was Naruto's partners response, making the blond sigh in slight frustration.

"_**Fine, but that secondary squad better not be late once the party starts, as good as I am, I can't handle all of the party guest**_**"** not that Naruto couldn't handle them on his own, but he was not about to underestimate this people, first rule of warfare and combat. Never Underestimate Your Enemy, doing so could lead to your death. He's strong that's for sure, but he wasn't dumb, he's smart, yet he is also cautious, taking into account any and all possible scenario in the mission.

"_**Don't worry Fox The second squad are on stand-by and are ready to assist, in case things goes to hell, besides, I personally know from experience that you don't disappoint" **_was her reply, she added a bit of huskiness to her voice, but Naruto knew she was just teasing **"**_**well you're confidence in me, helps me relive some stress**_**"** Naruto shoot back, eliciting a giggle of amusement from his partner, before turning his attention to his clones just as they arrive at the south end of the port.

"Alright, I'll provide over watch on top of that crane, while three of you split up in three different directions. The Cargo is mark on our HUB and remember all personal are to be considered hostile" Naruto stated getting a nod from his cones "good let's move out."

Naruto quickly climb, well more like walk up to the top of the crane and use his chakra to balance himself on top, as to not fall to the ground, not that he was concern about falling, Naruto just didn't want to be detracted when aiming, and allow him to have a steady aim on a high and ridged position 'NC-1 you have two hostiles coming your way…Observing hold position' Naruto said through the mental link him and his clones share. Naruto watch, through the nigh enhance scope, two hostiles packing a Skorpion EVO SMG 'looks like the two of them are separating, pick your target and I'll take out the other.'

Naruto watch as his clone went for the second hostile wearing a red jacket, which left him with the first hostile wearing a black jacket. Naruto steadied his breathing and control his heart rate, compensating for gravity and taking into account the wind speed, Naruto fired hitting the hostile right in the head and his clone took the second guy out by snapping his neck 'NC-1 your close to two of the target container, confirm cargo' Naruto ordered.

The Naruto clone found cargo container and broke the lock 'Boss looks like the Intel is spot on, I found a UAV attack Drone, checking the second container now' the clone said.

"_**Vixen, this fox, the first cargo contains a UAV attack Drone, checking the second cargo"**_ there was a bit of silence for a few seconds before.

"_**Acknowledge, keep me update, see told you there was nothing to worry about"**_ Naruto was about to respond until 'Boss second cargo contains the Drone's missile ordnance' the blond stop and frown.

"_**Vixen, the second cargo contains the UVA's missiles, placing a tag. I place the tag have the secondary team so they could—**_**" **

"_**Sorry my foxy friend but no, that area has been designated a dead zone, destroy the weapons. Meaning feel free to blow it all up**_**"** his partner said with glee in her voice, cutting him off.

'NC-1 place the explosion tags on both the UAV and the missiles' the clone did so and planted the explosion seal tags on both weapons. Naruto then turn his attention back to his other clones 'Boss I'm inside the warehouse shipment office and found several back listed shipment orders, advice' his second clone said.

'Hmm the warehouse is near the primary cargos, NC-2 you have permission, but make it quick' Naruto said then turn to the last clone, which took out another hostile with his gun, the blond saw three hostiles heading towards his third clone 'NC-3 three hostiles are heading your way, hid the body and prepare to take them' the clone did so and hid the body while the original line up his shoot.

Naruto followed one of the guard, form what he observe it looks like the guy was about to take a piss 'last one you'll ever do' the blond thought and fired. The two guard heard the thud and turned around and the shock state was all the clone needed and kill them 'NC-3 check the cargo now while you're still clear' and as Naruto said that another hostile turned up around a corner.

'Shit' Naruto curse and had no to other choice but to fire missing the target, but the bullet hit one of the cargo containers alerting the clone. The clone turned around and quickly fired 'that was close Boss' and Naruto agreed and shook his head, the blond didn't like using guns and preferred to use his blades or his bow. Though his partner would beg to differ, but Naruto's argument with her is _you don't need to reload and give your enemy time to kill your or delay yourself in battle, and you couldn't re-use bullets and worry about how many magazine you have left_.

Naruto's partner would be stubborn about it and the bond drop it, arguing with the opposite sex was far too troublesome and a headache, though he could see the logic and the use of using guns, it wasn't his cup-of-tea 'NC-3 report on your findings' Naruto didn't receive and there was a moment of pause making the blond narrow his eyes and the lack of response 'NC-3 report' Naruto press.

***NC-3 POV***

The Boss gave the signal to move out, and we split in three other directions while Boss took the elevated position to provide cover fire. I took to the right side while my fellow clone, NC-1 took to the left and NC-2 took to the middle heading towards the warehouse.

This wasn't the first time the boss made use of us clones, usually it was him and her, his handler and partner for missions or contracts. During the first three weeks the boss stayed in New York, he was trying to find a job. He found some here and there but it didn't suite his life style or his profession, it felt like another endless D-Rank mission.

Though there was one mission he didn't complain, it was when the boss took a job as a deliver boy. The boss made use of his skill, well in this word it is called parkour, to deliver packaged or on the occasion food. One deliver I recall was to this high-class looking apartment and to a woman the Boss felt loss for words for.

She has long black hair with silver tips, brilliant green eyes, and smile that give the word radiant meaning. But what the Boss noted most of all was her warm, comforting personality and her wise traits then the Boss has never seen or felt before. Another thing the Boss noted was her motherly aura, something the Boss yearns for, and it was simply made him feel like a child who look lost and wanted his mother to hold him and a sense of familiarity towards her.

And it seems the woman sense this in the boss and invited him in and had a talk with the Boss, the next thing the Boss knew he was telling her about his pass, how he was kick out of the orphanage, how the people would hurt him, but he didn't tell her about him being a Shinobi since he didn't want her to think he was crazy.

The walls he build around himself simply crumble beneath her warm aura, the next thing the Boss knew he was being hug and words of comfort was being whispered into his ear.

It felt so alien to him being hug like this and it made the boss think. Was this is like to have a mother? Or was this the warmth only a mother could provide. He didn't know because he was in tears as she told him to let those build up emotion go.

Since then, every now and then the blond would visit the kind woman, Rhea, and the Boss could honesty drop the mask he build he wore and be himself, or rather, be someone he didn't he could. Someone normal and didn't have to worry about the world around him, to be childish, to simile a true smile, and laugh happily.

Currently there only two people in this world that Naruto would not wear his mask and simply relax with, Rhea and his partner.

Ahh yes the Bosses partner, she had some weird energy in her almost like chakra though at the same time it wasn't, the Boss first met her while he was looking for something more suited for his skills a trained soldier or a living weapon, and he was getting restless. It wasn't until he over heard about people arguing and what caught Boss attention was the guys complain about how difficult the mission the woman was picking for them. Long story short the guy quite and the Boss had a talk in with his now handler and partner.

The best way to describe their line of work was, both she and the Boss are mercenaries, but unlike mercenaries they aren't hired, no they take missions called contracts from a Guild. The contracts the Boss could easily compare to the mission to that of Konoha, but unlike Konoha, they choose the contracts and at most the Boss's partner would pick the high leveled mission.

If say there was a way of comparing the level of difficulty of the mission, it can be compare to the level of mission back in the elemental nation. S-rank being the highest and D-rank being the lowest, the mission the Boss's partner would pick is A-rank or close to S-rank.

It was eight months in the job when a certain incident force Naruto to reveal his ability, mission 32, and again long story short she wanted to know just how and what, cause a massive wall suddenly shooting up out from the ground and blocking hales of bullets, then using said wall to create spears to impale there former Employer. The Boss admitted, since by now he had come to trust her. This was also the first time the Boss used any sort of Jutsu in this Dimension. Boss didn't see the need to use any sort of Jutsu against people of this Dimension or in mission, that and his didn't want to attract unwanted attention, besides he could still use his other skills or the ones he has learn to accomplish a mission without the need to use Jutsu or Chakra.

After that event the Boss's partner took up more and more dangerous mission.

Currently now the mission was a search and destroy. As I muse on that, I saw two guards taking a smoke break. I quickly dispose of the two guards and quickly made my way to one of the cargo container where another guard was sitting down reading a porn magazine, well I hope he like what he was because it was the last thing he'll ever see before I put him down.

I then heard the Boss saying three guards heading my way and ordered me to hide the body, I quickly did so and waited, I didn't have to wait long as one of the guards separated from the other two and not long after that, there was a subtle thud alerting the two guards.

I capitalize on their shock state and quickly fired off, killing both guards. I got out of my hiding spot when all the sudden I heard a metal clang behind me, I turned around to see another guard and fired, hitting the guy I the chest area.

I joke with the Boss on how close the encounter was, I heard him grumbled agreeing with my statement. He then ordered me to check the cargo container. I found said cargo and open it up and what I found made me almost dispel from disgust.

***Normal POV***

'Boss…oh dammit…' the clone sounded disgusted and distrusted, understandable since his clones would sometimes develop their own emotion or person, most of the time it was his masks that would be usual persona 'Boss this cargo container it doesn't have weapons but…' the clone pause yet again.

'What is it then?'

'Bodies, dead female bodies, they organs have been remove and have been rape, judging from the fluids coming out of their vaginal area, but I don't know if it's before their organs were remove or after…Boss?'

Naruto was silent, his eyes were overshadow by his bangs, memories of a certain mission back in the Elemental Nation came flooding in back his mind and the blond had to bite down his lips, drawing blood, to calm himself down **"**_**Vixen, this fox, the second contain does not contain weapons, but the remains of unknown females, all their organs harvested and rape, from what my subordinate told me he's not sure if it's before or after their organs were harvested**_**"** Naruto said, his voice sounding a bit on edge.

"_**Wha…What"**_ Naruto's partner sounding dumbfounded at what she has heard

"_**You heard me, asks our Employer if they knew about!"**_ Naruto all but shouted and he quickly realized his emotions were rising up. The blond took in some air and pushed those memories of that particular even back, he could afford to let his emotion go wild now.

"_**Fox, our Employer didn't have prior knowledge of this, but they suspected those bodies belong to a number of women who have gone missing over the past month, place a tag on the cargo a retrieval team is being prepare to retrieve the bodies**_**"**

At least the families of these unfortunate women would have some closure 'NC-3 place a marker on the cargo containing and any other you can find. NC-2 report on your findings' Naruto ordered his third clone before turning his attention to his second clone.

***NC-2 POV***

Once I was separated from the Boss and my fellow clone, I headed straight for the warehouse, I treed carefully and avoided the cameras, at least they have some sort of security, and I got on top of one of the containers and saw two guards patrolling the area and another two guarding the entrance. I observe and timed their movements, awaiting the perfect time to make my move.

Twenty seconds, that was my time frame. I quickly threw a screw to attract one of the guard's attention, but to my slight surprise and delight both of them decided to check what the noise was. Once they were behind the container I fire, killing the two guards.

I saw the two patrolling guards making their way back to the warehouse entrance, I could see both of them looking around to where the two have gone, once they stared back at each other I drop the first guy down, and then use the momentary shock to kill the last guy before entering the warehouse.

I could sense there was only a single guard in the warehouse, making me think how lacks the security is, well it must have been because they were confidence that no one knew about their operation and so forth. But it there something true about this life, secrets has a way of revealing themselves, one way or the other you can't a secret forever and if you could well congrats, but it would always cost something to keep such as secret well a secret.

Silently I made my way to the office, minding to avoid any cameras or other sensors and soon reach my destination. I saw the guard looking over some sheets of paper extensively, curious I slowly crept up behind him and snap his neck.

I check to see the contents of the paper and found delivery orders that were blacklisted and are to be sent to a private owner. I informed the Boss and ask if I could check on the contents of the Cargo, there was a bit of silence before I receive permission so long as I could make it quick.

I check to where the first and closest Blacklisted cargo is and check its contents, I was shock to find and was about to call the Boss, but he called in and sounded very agitated.

***Normal POV***

'Boss I was about to contact you, the cargo that were black listed, well there are women in here and from what they told me, the women they capture are to be sold off in auctions and the unlucky few well their organs are to be harvested. Boss some of these women are traumatize, some if not all of them were rape' the clone said.

Naruto sigh in a bit of relief, at least there were some who are still alive **"**_**Vixen, my subordinate found those other mission women and they are alive, have our Employer prepare a medical team**_**"** Naruto said.

"_**Fox, a medical team is being prepare now continue—wait, incoming reports from the second team says a chopper is coming in**_**"** Indeed Naruto could hear the sounds of a helicopter heading for the west side of the port. The blond then unseal a camera design to take long range shoot. The helicopter landed and a man with tan skin, black eyes and brown hair wearing a dark blue shirt over it was mesh body armor and cargo pants stepped out along with five body guards **"**_**taking photos now…sending**_**"** Naruto said taking the photos of the man and sent it back to his partner for profiling.

"_**Fox the person is name Alexander Amir. Wanted on multiple accounts of trafficking, extortion, sealing illegal weapons, and is known to have connection to a known terrorist organization. The mission objective has change capture Amir for interrogation, use any means to capture the target"**_ **[Disclaimer-anyone who is actually name by this, purely coincidental and no actuality I know someone by this name.]**

Naruto stood up and lower the level of the restriction seals he place around his body, he did this for two reason; one training, two he knew he could relay too much on his chakra as he'll become too depended on it. His eyes were close and he already conveyed a mental order to his clone.

Naruto switch from his Sniper Rifle to his Bow and jump down, channeling his Chakra to the lower part of his body, he used this often back in Konoha when he stood on the Hokage monument, which can be compare to Mount Rushmore in south Dakota, which Naruto guess was about the same feet and height as the Hokage Monument. The blond Jinchūriki open his eyes revealing not his piercing cerulean blue eyes but a pair of cold crimson red slit eyes and wore an unreadable expression, almost void of any emotion, almost.

The only emotion he spotted was that of pure blood lust, anger, and pain. The two former is understandable but the latter was something from his past, something that still pained him to no end, and it was a pain that couldn't be healed or even ignored 'I hate that memory, but I can't dwell on the past now, right now, it's time to hunt' the blond thought before ninja running towards his prey.

Naruto leap from one cargo container to the other, while his Bow was ready to 'there' the former Elemental nation shinobi spotted one guard and fired an arrow with the medium draw weight, the guard turned around just in time for him to be impale in the head by the arrow, the blond retrieve the arrow and maneuvered from one container to another.

He spotted two guards near the fence, jumping down took down the first guy, before kneeing the second guy in the face, causing the back of his head to hit the metal fence 'NC-1 is the trap set' Naruto asks as he leap over the fence and making his way towards his target. The blond Jinchūriki counted at least thirty enemies, counting the designated target and his bodyguards 'the trap is set Boss, me and NC-3 are waiting on you' the clone answered.

"_**Vixen, tell the second team the party is about to start, make sure they have their party suite on**_**"**

"_**They are all set and ready, waiting on you Fox, oh and give them hell for me will you Love"**_

Naruto allow a smirk, albeit a sadistic smirk, grace his lips **"**_**Sure**_**"** Naruto saw one of his clones and handed the clone the sniper rifle, while he makes his way to the target. The blond gave the clone the signal and not a second later a loud explosion was heard, followed by an even louder explosion sending a shock wave, normally this would dispel the Naruto's clone have the blond former Elemental Shinobi not enforce them with a lot more chakra.

The second team entered from the front gate and Naruto's clone provided some cover fire. A fire fight was raging on and the blond was using the fight as a distraction to slip pass enemy line and capture the target. Naruto stops when he saw Alexander making his to the chopper 'oh no you don't you fuck' Naruto switch his normal arrow to an Airbursts fragmentation arrow and shoot the Pilot, the helicopter exploded though not Hollywood movie explosion but an explosion none the less.

Alexander was thrown back slightly and shouted to get him out of here. He got on a black Hummer SUV, probably got it from one of the cargo containers and drove off. Naruto sprinted to cut him off just before Alexander could escape.

Jumping plat form to plat form, cargo to cargo, Naruto's movements never wavered and he moved with grace and speed that you would only see a yellow blur. Alexander saw a blond with a bow on standing between him and his freedom and orders his guards to ram him down, like that deer he killed.

Naruto drew back his bow with a strong draw weight for high damage and long range, but the down side was its drawing time. The arrow flew piercing the air as it flew towards its target, and the unlucky individual was the driver. The car swerve out of control causing it to flip over, Naruto simply side step and the SUV crash, the blond switch to his pistol and fired at the guards who were attempting to get out of the downed SUV.

He saw Alexander limping away, Naruto fired at his legs causing the man to scream out in pain "it's over Alexander, time for you to answer for your crimes" was the lasting thing Alexander heard before he felt something hit the side of his head knocking him out. Naruto carried Alexander's body over his left shoulder and made his way back to the waiting soldiers.

One of the soldiers saw a blond with a body over his shoulder and alerted the others "that must be him, the one the CIA hired" one of them said. They stood in attention and flinch when they saw Naruto's cold expression face "here's your trash" the bond said in a monotone voice, before the blond harshly drop the body of Alexander.

"Boss, this women, they need medical attention quickly" one of his clone called out, instantly Naruto soften his gaze and turned around to the group of women, who look scare, hurt, and traumatize. Naruto slowly walk towards them and he notice them flinch in fear, which he knows why "it's alright we are not going to hurt any of you, a medical team is on its way to treat your injuries or ailment, after words we are going to return you to your love ones" he said with a soothing and calming voice, which seemed to work, Naruto heard a choir of sigh and saw them smile, for them the nightmare is over.

"_**Vixen, all mission objective has been accomplish**_**"**

"_**Good work Fox, our CIA Employer is please with our work and offered to send any future mission that require our skills and or assistance, the money has been transfer to our of shore account, I'll see you at home then**_**"**

—**End—**

* * *

><p><strong>Author—hey everyone thank you for reading and I am quite happy with the amount of review, favorite, and follow on the first chapter so thank you for that.<strong>

**Now in this chapter I've shown a bit of what Naruto has been doing, finding a job that suites his profession in a form of being a mercenary or like a mercenary. As for his partner, yes she is from another series, I did give hints, easy ones if I may add, to who she be.**

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, but I'm just showing as how Naruto is adjusting in this dimension, and I'm still a bit new to this, I repeat, this crossover. Well that's all bye **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Demons, spirits, and a trip to a museum

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owner and anything else in the story. (Also please read the authors notes)**

* * *

><p>Naruto arrive at the hotel him and his partner were staying for the evening, before heading back to New York City. The time was around midnight and the moon was at its fullest, normally this would lighten Naruto's mood as it would always did in the past.<p>

But this was not the case, having being reminded of that particular day, his emotion was especially sour. He hated remembering that day or rather that mission back in the elemental nation, though he attest it did give him a chance to meet someone who he later fell in love with, surprisingly since the blond haired teen doesn't know or his outlook on love is severely lacking.

But the proper term would be, he doesn't know what Love is, so the feelings he could only describe as an intense feeling the arouse from the sea of emotion of his being was something unknown to him and it would always plague him, till he remember what he read on a book regarding love.

So he could say he was in love, but at the same time he couldn't say he was only in love with just her, there was another person that also held a string to his heart, someone similar to his past treatment. But in his mind, and from the book he recall. He could love more than one person and could be in a relationship with them, but it was to be their choice not his, and if he were to add then they would have to approve of such.

Oh and the book was on Polygamy love.

Naruto truly cared about both of them, beyond the similarities of their past the experience of being alone where everyone hated you for something beyond their control. It was their attitude, their character, and simply being themselves that attracted Naruto to this two women he felt strong connection to, well not it was not two anymore as he also felt lingering feelings for his part and unbeknown to him his partner too has similar feeling, or much stronger than his.

Which Naruto didn't know or rather was dense too, both his feelings and his partners feelings.

Again Naruto lived a life full of hate and grew up with well prostitutes, criminals, and people who, like him, are undesirable by society, so his outlook and denseness came with reason.

Walking up to the room Naruto unlock the door with his key and step inside, he was greeted with a site that would make any pervert or crude male blush and nosebleed with the sheer sexiness of it all "welcome back my cute little fox" a voice sounding as seductive as ever, this was none other than Naruto's partner, who just got out of the shower, water dripping downed her creamy white skin and only a small towel cover her lower body and another towel was simply drape over her rather large F-cup breast. Her teal-green eyes held a glint of mischief as she slowly turned around showing Naruto her round plum posterior while she dried her dark brown hair.

If Naruto was any lesser man then he would have jump her right then and there, but his partner knew otherwise, Naruto would never press on something unless she allowed it, which was way she was comfortable being around him naked.

Well maybe it was the fact that he grew up in a brothel that he wasn't familiar at seeing naked women, he didn't feel anything about seeing a naked, sexy, and beautiful women in all her gory, at first she felt dejected as she thought Naruto thought of her in the norm. It was until she caught Naruto looking at her that one time.

The brown haired beauty notice it was less lustful and more appreciation like you would a piece of fine art. She later found that her partner appreciated her, not just because of her beauty, but simply her, being her and not changing to the wants or what society deems today.

"Moxxi good evening" Naruto greeted with a tired voice with a slight emotional edge, which Moxxi caught. The blond remove his clothing leaving him only in his boxers and lay down on the bed that he and Moxxi shared.

Madeline Mox or Mad Moxxi could be summed up with the words sadistic, alluring, dangerous, and lustful, well towards only a certain blond haired. She enjoys violence and combat, being a skilled with hand-to-hand combat and weaponry, she after all thought Naruto how to handle and use a Gun. Modesty has little to not do with Moxxi, but she is very refine with her taste, mannerisms and attitude.

Despite her violent taste, she is also friendly and rather compassionate when fighting is not involved, though only Naruto has ever seen this caring side of her and most people see the blood queen people associate her with.

"Naruto tell me what's wrong" Naruto had to blink once to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Moxxi was surprisingly on top of him and he didn't even notice her move. Sighing slightly, Naruto arch his position to a sitting position, leaning on the headboard "the mission just brought up some…unpleasant memories from my old world" he said dropping his psychological mask.

Not many people get to see Naruto without his mask, it was either the goofy, energetic, brash, and spontaneous mask or it was his cold, tactical, calm, and over all emotionless mask. It was either those two mask, but since coming to this world Naruto wore the lateral.

Naruto made this to cope with his harsh treatment in Konoha, hiding his damage emotional state, and the despair he felt growing up. For all his strength, for all his power, Naruto was still that scared, miserable, and pained child; who want to just be accepted as someone other than a plague, an abomination, a monster.

Moxxi wrap her arms around Naruto neck and laid his head on her breast, in a warm and comforting embrace. She knew about her partners past and she saw the scars around his otherwise flawless body. Moxxi could fathom the sheer stupidity or her disgust of the people from her Naruto former village. She would have loved nothing more than to butcher, maim, torture, and kill those people in the most heinous way possible.

This was also the reason why Moxxi greatly admire Naruto.

The things he endure would have driven anyone insane and hateful towards the world, and he push through it, coming out as this strong, kind, and carrying individual that Moxxi has come to know and care for. But she knew he was still damage and the wounds were still there, the quote; time heals all wounds could not be associated with Naruto's wounds and the scars only proves that.

Moxxi felt a familiar warm and wet droplet of tears going down on her breast causing her to bring him closer to her, whispering comforting words to him, it was a minute in when she notice Naruto had stop crying and is now asleep 'sleep well my little fox' she thought as she laid next to him.

***Inside Naruto mindscape***

Naruto open his eyes and found himself in a familiar place, his mindscape. In front of him were large golden bars and a red crimson eyes staring back at him "Kyuubi" Naruto greeted as he slowly stood up and look to his surrounding as if he was looking for something or rather someone "come out you two" he said/ordered.

Out from the shadows of his mindscape two individual came out, the first was beautiful woman, with long braided blonde hair with a blue bow, pale white skin, wearing a white cloth covering her DD-cup breast under a semi-transparent sheet, she also wears a semi-transparent miniskirt over her white panties, a white cloth soles of her feet. And a cloth on her left arm and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. On her head, she wears gold and a glass helmet with four wing design and a diamond; she also has two long sparking wings on her back.

The second individual was a living inferno of a being appeared with metallic feet, shin guard, armor, gauntlets, and metallic skull heads, unlike the women, who radiated warmth and loved. This being was pure malice incarnate and simply screams bloodlust personified.

"Elysium, Inferno" Naruto greeted the two sentient spirits, who kneeled in response, making the blond slightly groan at their habit. He had told them there was no need for them to do such formal things, him hating such things formal like kneeing or referring to him as –Sama or lord being an example, but by now Naruto had gotten used to them doing such things **"Naruto-sama, we have sense your emotional distress what can we do to help"** Elysium ask ever faithful as the day Naruto found both their sword forms in the forest of death.

"It's nothing Elysium, the mission brought up unwanted memories from my past. But let us do away with that, right now I need to further progress with my training, especially for _that_" Naruto said and the three beings inside his head perk up on this **"so you have yet to master **_**that**_** yet you want to add mastering my Chakra into the mix, not that I care what happens to you, but if you die, I die, and I don't want to reform in this place"** Kyuubi said, Naruto turned around to address the Nine-tailed beast.

"I know Kurumi and would you turned to your human form or semi-human form" Naruto said, in an instant the Kyuubi vanish and was replace with a woman with long flowing red-orange hair reaching down to her perky butt, G-size breast, caramel skin, a perfect hourglass figure, three defined whisker on both side of her face, red slit eyes, fox-ears, and nine flowing tails. She wore a blood-red form fitted kimono with a black flowering design, modified reaching down to her upper knees and was loose giving a view of her breast, and a neck choker with the Kanji seal around her neck **"my, my so much stress Naru-kun, should I assume you requested me to change to my human form to relive stress, then by all mean come inside my cage and let me do so"** Kyuubi purred, but then she found herself bounded in chains wrapping around her body in an almost erotic way possible.

"I have no time for such games Kyuubi, I am already angered as it is, I don't need nor want your antics to further such" Naruto emphasis by tightening the chains around Kurumi's body, making her grunt in slight pain and…pleasure. With a snap of a finger the chain vanish **"so aggressive, though I do love aggression kuku" **Kyuubi said, giggling on the last part, but stop when she heard a grow of annoyance from her Jinchūriki.

"**Fine, fine change this place so we may begin"**

With another snap of a finger Naruto's mindscape change from the deceptive sewage to the luscious forest of training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death, Naruto's regular training place and where he spent the vast majority of his life in.

The forest of death is considered in Konoha as a danger zone because of the large creature, such as animals, insect, or monstrosities that called this place their home. That is why it was sealed off from the population, even during the Chunin exam, where this place was use to held the second part of the exam, a part of the forest or section was used for this particular event.

Naruto on the other hand called this place his actual home, his second being Lilith's main brothel house, none of the residence of the forest ever bothered him and the blond assume it was because of Kurumi or something else, either way it made a great place to train in secret.

"Now let us begin shall we" Naruto said summoning two dual connecting scythes, while both Elysium and Inferno summon their sword form.

Inferno's sword was crystalline in structure with a crimson hue, but with a trace of black and, from what Naruto could tell, flesh in the interior. The blade itself was small and slim, a wing shape hand guard and a skill-like form in the middle with an eye situated just above it.

Elysium's sword was sleek in appearance with a crystalline and ice-like design, a hand guard that resembled a feminine face with a blue crystal, situated just above it, and as slim as the first blade is, and from what Naruto could see from the blade itself it has some kind of symbols that he could distinguish or even read.

Inferno was first to charge in, Naruto anticipating this, jump back. Both sentient spirit has a rather unique ability to them.

Inferno's ability grants it user incredible amount of strength to give you an edge. In some cases, I can penetrate through defenses as well, chipping away health. The only drawback is the parasitic ability that drains the user's health, which was why the user would have to adapt to an almost offensive style. But with Elysium, who's ability can regenerate her user's health as the same rate as Inferno's ability to drain health along with boasts a grand amount of increasing the physical strength, meaning the user's body strength to hold out, while she may not be as powerful in terms of attack power, but she is still be as effective as her brother, since she can grant her user greater defense and stamina, fully negates and the two balances each other for their wielder.

That is why Naruto got himself a distance from Inferno; Naruto could not afford to clash with him at close range and opted for long range. Channeling his chakra into both his scythe, Naruto sent a several dark blue crescent-shape waves, which Inferno block with his sword, before getting kick back by his wielder.

Naruto then quickly dodge an attack from Elysium, the blond knew any attack against Elysium would be all ineffective because of her defensive capability and Naruto had to cash with her with more powerful attacks, which was contradicting to his normal style, but he had to learn to adapt.

Connecting his scythes together Naruto, the blond clash blades with the fellow blonde, causing her to grunt a bit at the force of the attack, she jump backwards when she notice her wielder disconnecting his scythes, this was the advantage of a dual connecting scythes, even if the opponent block the first the second was sure to follow and her wielder has mastered how to use the weapon to its full potential, and she wasn't surprise when both her and her brother sword form was change to that to fit his combat style.

Both their appearance are similar to each other if it were not for the color, Inferno's being crimson red and Elysium crystal blue, and their respective facial appearance on the guard or heel of the scythe and their distinct features.

Naruto dodge away as a crimson wave came second from harming him, the blond block Inferno's attack, his left eye twitch when he felt his strength being drain. Using the force of the attack Naruto lean back changing his center of gravity, then side step to the left side, causing Inferno to lose his footing and stumble forward. Inferno felt the cold unforgiving steel of his lord scythe, signaling that he has already lost.

The blond was slightly surprise when he saw Elysium, time slowed down, seeing her blade descend downward, Naruto reverse grip his scythe and struck Elysium's sword at its guard hard, causing her to lose her grip on the sword, which flew into the air. Before she too felt her wielders blade on her neck, signaling that she too has lost.

"**It seems we have lost brother"**

"**It would have seem so sister"**

They both said as Naruto remove his scythe form their neck, by slicing their necks off. In one motion Naruto spun around with his scythe close to their necks, Elysium's head fell to the ground, while Inferno's blood gushed out from his neck. Their body fell down with a thud and their blood flowed like a river.

Naruto panted before ordering "reform" there was a bright light and the two sentient being was back healthy and alive, both of them won't die or fade away since their being not part of the natural order on things **"harsh as ever my lord"** Inferno commented with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Its combat, if I gave my opponent a chance to surrender they would have a chance to kill me" he said logically.

Inferno boomed in laughter, only in combat, only in the battle field will he ever see such a harsh side of his master **"I suppose so my lord"** he said.

Naruto sent an apolitical look to Elysium, who raise a hand **"I understand my lord and it matters not to me, so no need to apologize, though I appreciate the gesture"** she said, seeing the kind part of her master.

"**That was very entertaining Naru-kun"** Kyuubi said with an amuse voice and a smile that clearly said she got turned on by Naruto's display.

"How long till you regain your Yin side" Naruto asks referring to the Yin side that his technical father sealed with in her body, which Naruto retrieve for the corpse.

"**It shouldn't be long now before my Yin side is fully restored and we could finally start with you mastering my chakra, give it a month or so"** she informed.

Naruto nodded and sat downed **"you know I could still help you relive stress"** Kurumi said seductively wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, her nine tails around his body, and her soft yet firm breast pushing up against his back **"it wouldn't be the first time and I don't need to mess with your emotion to do so"** she said as she turned his head to face her and kiss him passionately.

Both Naruto and Kurumi has this strange kind of relationship, they would have sex, but they weren't a couple or even friend for this be friend with benefits, it was either him or Kyuubi that initiated such action, Kurumi more so then Naruto, so Naruto was confuse or rather he was dense.

Kurumi develop feeling for the blond as he grew up, at first she denied or shoot down such thing, being her jailor and all. But as time passes she slowly came to realize that this feeling for Naruto and knew she couldn't deny it, her instincts roared at her that he is her destine mate.

She desired all of it. His darkness, his warmth, his coldness, that ever presents determination and that sheer aura of dominance, everything screams perfect mate in her opinion or rather her instincts. Like a moths to a fire Kurumi felt drawn towards him and knew she couldn't get away from it.

Kurumi could go on and on what she loved about Naruto like his determination, his strength, that unwavering will to push forward even when it everything around him wants him dead, Naruto didn't stop and push through with perseverance and didn't succumb to his darkness, on the contrary he accepted it and used it to fuel his want to become strong and the results was this person she was currently kissing **'oh Naruto if you weren't so dense you would know how much I love you, like that partner of yours or even those two women you came to care for. After all who knows you more than I do'** she thought and moan when she felt Naruto's hand caressing one of her tail.

It also to be note that Naruto didn't blame her for the death of his two parents, even when he knew who was the cause of it, he still didn't blame her, the phrase he used could similar to _you don't blame the gun for the person who triggered it_.

But now that he is in this world, Naruto was force to let go of revenge, which wad difficult since it was part of the reason he train to the point of death and now he is looking for a new goal and Kyuubi hope he would find one.

Behind the two Elysium glared at Kyuubi for such provocation and perverse action, Inferno on the other hand was watching with a pop-corn and soda that he found somewhere **'this should be good, what was the current record…ahh sixteen hours of none stop rutting like bunnies in the heat and that was the first round' **he thought.

Naruto broke of the kiss, much to Kyuubi and Inferno's disappointment, with the lateral much more vocal getting a smack form his sister and the former inwardly groaning in displeasure "I too tired Kurumi, mentally and spiritually tired, some other time I promise" he said giving her a reassuring smile. One of the things Lilith taught him, aside from how to please a women, was a gentleman doesn't leave a women displease or unsatisfied, but Naruto was to tired and his emotion has yet to calm down **"fine, next time I expect you to be an animal"** Kyuubi said with a slight huff, though she understood why.

Naruto felt his conscious leaving his mindscape, knowing he was about to leave he gave Kurumi a breathless kiss making her shudder in delight and before she could return the gesture Naruto vanish **"you know there are other ways for cheering someone up Kyuubi"** Elysium said still maintaining her cold glare. The nine tailed fox merely waved her off with her right hand in a shooing motion **"I know you virgin prude, but it would be less pleasurable and more boring, beside do you honestly expect me to know how to deal with human emotion, well half-human, but that is beside the point, and can you really blame me after all I am a Youko, or am I a Inari, and by the species that the sage made me from, I am a lustful being"** she said with no shame, though she knew other ways of cheering Naruto up, she knew and would argue that sex would be much more effective.

Inferno sigh as he tried to cover his ears as the two women began to argue and hope that they would stop soon, which he knew they wouldn't, women are troublesome that way in his opinion.

***Outside of Naruto's mindscape***

Naruto woke up and expected weight on his chest, instead he found himself looking up the ceiling of his apartment in new York 'my clone must have summon me, better e-mail Moxxi' Naruto thought and proceeded to do just that. The seal Naruto develop was a study of the summoning scroll and intensive research on summoning in general while he was back in the Elemental nation. After countless experiments, some ended in failure and cause extensive damage to the test subject he used, which were either his clone or fruits, he finally was able to recreate the way to summon similar to a summon an animal from a summoning scroll.

After he cleaned himself up since today was his schools fieldtrip to a museum.

As he got in the bathroom his phone rang, sighing a bit, Naruto answered the phone, knowing full well who was at the other line _'morning Naruto. I got your message, though I'm slightly irk that my morning pillow was missing and the lack of warmth it provide I'll let it slid as soon as you use that technique'_ the mistress of blood said, referring to his Jutsu.

'_Can I do it after I showered?'_

'_Ohh that's even better hurry up and use that technique of your so I can join you'_

Sighing again, Naruto didn't have both the energy and the will to argue with her, and it was too for this kind of things. Left with no other option Naruto reverse summon his partner 'hopefully she remembered to bring her bags this time' the blond thought recalling the first time he used this technique with her.

A familiar poof sound and the smoke cleared revealing Moxxi naked as the day she was born, and her numerous luggage behind her "well shall we my cute little fox" she chirp and grab Naruto by the risk and drag him to the bathroom "Moxxi no sex, and don't give me that look I have a trip to go too, again don't give me that look, will have sex later okay" Naruto's voice echoed through the room.

"Moxxi that is not my back"

"Well your log doesn't seem to mind"

"Ugh, why do I put up with you again?"

"Many reasons my cute little fox, one of them is sex, second is I'm your handler, third well sex"

"Your honestly sooths my heart, I'm getting in the tub"

"Ohh it's warm just the way I like it"

Inside the bathroom both Naruto and Moxxi relaxing in the bathtub, with Moxxi on top of Naruto and said blonds arms around her breast and private area "now ain't this relaxing, though I digress, we could do a more effective way of relief stress" she said, while shaking her hips slightly on Naruto's tool. The blond chuckled slightly and shook his head, his partner was annoying sometimes but he knew she means well "yeah that would be nice, but mood is still sour Mox" he said looking up and had a rather solemn look.

"I took note of the mission and notice there is a similarity between this mission and one of the missions you told me back at your world. I'm guessing it is _that_ mission that involved _her_ correct" Moxxi's answer came with an affirmative nod from her blond partner and love interest. The brown hair beauty knew how much it stung on the blond and how painful it was for him, Moxxi turned her body around and wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and brought him close into a hug "it wasn't your fault Naruto and you know she wouldn't want you to grieve over this, she would have want you to move on" she said softly.

Naruto nodded into her breast "yeah she would, she's that kind of person. I just wish I could have done more, no I know I could, but I was too—no I can't even say that *sigh* thank you Moxxi" he simply said though Naruto's companion knew he was still hurting and would take time for him to get over his funk, but till then she would remain by his side "anytime love, anytime."

After a while the two got out of the bathroom and got dress, Naruto was wearing black long-sleeves polo, jeans, and converse shoes. Moxxi wore a black corset over lap by a leather jacket, leather jeans and thigh-high boots, which was modified with a hidden blade "you sure you want to go with me, it might get boring" Naruto said, since visiting a museum wasn't what Moxxi would normally like to go or even consider going too. Moxxi responded my playfully poking Naruto's forehead "I am, besides, like you, I have this curiosity about Greek history" she said wrapping her around Naruto's right arm as they left the building and got on Naruto's Bentley GTC convertible.

It's a good thing that today there is no traffic, cause traffic in New York damn.

"So tell me about this school of yours"

"Well not much to tell really, Yancy Academy a simple private boarding school teaching subjects such as Pre-algebra, English, and Latin. Most of the students are troubled kids, like this one kid I know Perkins… no wait peter…no hmm… Ahh Percy yes that his name, its seem he has the same symptoms as we have"

"You mean Dyslexic and ADHD"

"Yes, though I do feel some weird energy similar to yours but very different and his friend, um Gordon, no Gaby maybe… Grover that's his name, though he smells of goat and Percy smells like the ocean"

"Oh and what do I smell like"

"Fresh Rosemary and honey"

"How accurate, two lust foods fufu"

Naruto chuckle, it's true though from what the blond knew about food those two are consider part of the twelve lust foods and he founded it odd why his partner has this scent on her "well anyways, not all students are troubled kids, some students are from a well-off, rich family, meaning most of them are spoiled brats" he said turning the next corner and saw the school bus.

The students and the two teachers stop whatever they were doing and saw the school's student council president and head disciplinary committee car park, all the female population blush at the site of Naruto and the male also blush when they saw Moxxi, specially the cloths she wore.

Naruto scan his surroundings and his eyes landed on a certain wheel chaired teacher 'hmm a concealment technique' Naruto though recalling how suspicious Mr. Brunner came to be employed, including an old crow name Mrs. Dodds, both have the same concealment technique around them making them targets until proven otherwise 'Hmm Mr. Brunner smells of a horses ass and Mrs. Dodds smells of decay, if they do prove to be hostiles then I have to eliminate them' the blond thought before hooking his arms around Moxxi, making the people think they are both a couple.

Many of the students quickly quiet down and remain where they are, less if they want to suffer the blond wrath and severe punishments. But unfortunately some students have yet to notice the blond.

Naruto saw some food being thrown at a cripple kid who the former Leaf Shinobi was Grover Underwood 'I'm not in the mood for this' he thought and in a blink of an eye Naruto pulled Grover back, avoiding the wads of peanut butter and jelly. Naruto turned his gaze to who both threw and wasted perfectly good food, his cold piercing eyes landed to one Nancy Bobofit and her friends who froze under the blonds gaze and started sweating bullets, knowing how screwed they are.

Picking up the food from the ground Naruto made his way towards the school bully and her lackey, while channeling a bit of KI (killing intent) aura and concentrate it towards the annoying girl. Once he was in front of them, Nancy and her friends felt like death was staring down on them "eat it" he said in a cold tone that would freeze the underworld over "b-b-but" she stuttered and shrunk beneath Naruto gaze.

"Eat it or else" he said and suddenly a demonic mask materialize behind the blond. Blood was flowing out from its mouth and eyes, while red glowing eyes was looking down on them as if begging them not to, so it could devour them. Out of fear Nancy shoved the food, which was on the grass, down in one go "good next time don't waste food or else" he said with a sickening sweet smile that promise pain.

Naruto walk back towards Grover and Percy, both petrified in fear "Underwood be more mindful of your surrounding and Jackson be more attentive would you kindly" he said still wearing that sickening sweet smile, it didn't help that the demonic mask was still behind him, both teens nod "good" and just like that the mask disappeared and turn around to leave till.

"Um Naruto could I ask you a question" Percy said, mustering enough bravery to do so.

Naruto turned his head sideways and nodded "um what was that, I mean that demonic mask that was behind you" the sea green eyed teen asks nervously.

The blond gave him an innocent look, that looks all to fake, and tilted his head a bit "You must be seeing this Percy is the heat getting to Percy or do you feeling dizzy? Did you not take your morning grains, because I do not know what are you talking about" Naruto answered in a fake innocent tone.

'Bullshit' both teens thought.

"Well in any event you are allowed to eat during the tour, so long as you remember to throw your trash in the proper recycling bin. Now hurry along the tour is about to start" with that said the enigmatic blond rejoin his partner.

"Common Percy" Grover said while shaking his head

"Yeah…" was Percy's response since he wasn't sure if Naruto meant it or not.

Naruto hook his arms around Moxxi, who have him a bloodthirsty and lustful grin "my you were so dominant there my cute little fox" she whispered in a husky tone while pressing her impressive bust on his arms "making me feel hot under the weather, you better take responsibility for this later" she said.

The blond shook his head and though how does he put up with her quirks, but he guess that what he likes about her, it's her quality and her honest personality along with her attitude that he truly like and her beauty and sexiness was just a bonus to him, that he got used to Moxxi's quirks and accepted it, besides he wouldn't and won't have her change who she is for anything "haha, maybe who knows" he simply said.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto spotted an eight-year-old girl with on mousy-brown hair and her eyes held an amount of warmth and care that the blond has never seen before. A gust of wind cause him to blink and when he reopen them the girl was suddenly gone 'odd' he thought before turning his attention to the wheel chaired Latin teacher.

Looking around the many statues and depicting the Greek Gods and Goddesses of Olympus Naruto, for some odd reason, felt drawn and felt a familiar feeling of connection that he only felt with the people who he viewed as his family, especially one that depicted the Goddess Hestia.

Just by looking at the statue Naruto felt a sense of calmness wash over him and felt his growing negative emotion slowly reseeding, much to his confusion and yet delight. A smile grace his face, a smile that would normally be seen when his around his precious people 'who knows maybe I'm maybe related to them' shaking his head at the thought Naruto listen in to the Latin teacher and notice the class was starting to become more noisy.

Naruto was about to reprimand them when a comment from a certain annoying girl causing a sea-green eyed teen to snap and practically yelled at Nancy to shut up "Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner called out, said teen towards the wheelchair man "did you have a comment" he asks. The teen replied with a no, feeling embarrassed by his outburst.

"Mr. Brunner it wasn't Jackson's fault, Bobofit along with some of the class were being noisy" Naruto said in defense of the dark haired teen, albeit stoically, this got a nod from Mr. Brunner and a thankful look from Percy "but Jackson leave the reprimanding to me and mind your words, also any more inappropriate noise the violator will receive two-weeks detention and three days community service" he lectured Percy first then warned the class, this got of course a fearful nod from all the students.

"Now let us continue Mr. Jackson can you tell me about this picture" Mr. Brunner pointing to one of the picture on the Stele, which seem to incite a emotional of sadness from Mr. Brunner when he look at the female, which Naruto caught 'hmm' the blond tug on his partner's shirt and Moxxi knew what he wanted to do, the brown haired beauty too caught on to the flickering emotion of the Latin teacher.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy answered.

"Yes" Mr. Brunner said, looking not that satisfied "and can you tell me why?"

Naruto nodded to Moxxi to intervene and to get a responds from Mr. Brunner "he ate his kids because of a prophecy telling him that his kids were going to kick him down his pedestal" Moxxi explained, getting a sigh of relief from Percy "heh if the so-called Titan lord wasn't a paranoid schizophrenia and got his panties in bunch then he wouldn't have eaten his kids causing the prophecy and sign his own death warrant. He got screwed himself over because his wife hid her lat born, Zeus and gave the tiny-titan a rock to eat. But I guessed he wanted something hard to swallow" she said the last part saucily and implied a double meaning to the last part, getting a lot of people to laugh, including Mr. Brunner.

"Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dear old daddy into drinking, into barfing up his brother and sisters, eew by the way" the female group agreed with her "of course being Immortals and all they survive and was fully grown, surviving in tiny-titan stomach all those years. Hmm, I imagine them saying, _hey little brother what took you, do you know how boring and how it smelled in there, bah, doesn't matter give us a hug_" Moxxi joke, making everyone snicker and chuckle.

"They wage war against their tyrannical father and his cronies, with a help from some Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, or hundred arms for those who doesn't know, Zeus manage to convince a Cyclopes by the name of Brontes to forge him and his siblings powerful weapons, such as Zeus's magic glowing stick, Poseidon's massive fork, and a forehead protector for Hades" now that comment got Mr. Brunner to stiff and an extremely worried look from the wheelchair Latin teacher but it was quickly gone. Naruto smirk seeing as he got what he needed, but he only needed one more thing to further prove his theory "long story short after eleven years, the Olympians won, with the help of course, and Zeus took his dear ol'daddy's scythe and slice Kronos into pieces, before casting him and his followers to Tartarus, with the exception to Atlas who was forced to hold the sky" Moxxi finish and inwardly grinning as she saw Naruto's smirk meaning she accomplish her task.

"Like we're going to use this in real life, like it's going to say on our job application _please explain why Kronos are his kids_" Nancy mumbled.

But loud enough of Mr. Brunner to hear "and why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's question, does this matter in real life" he said/asks the two teens, with the former glaring at the annoying girl, while the lateral had a unreadable expression on his face.

"Busted" Grover said with a slight smirk.

"Shut up" Nancy snap/barked at Grover, while blushing as red as her hair because of the embarrassment she felt.

Naruto decided to speak first to save Percy from embarrassment "there are actually, since both Greek and Roman culture have significant impact in modern civilization and society. Such as art, scientific, philosophy, laws, and warfare to name a few" he answered, not really caring that much as his mind was racing for a plan to get the wheelchair Latin teacher alone.

Percy sigh as Naruto answer not only shut Nancy up, but more importantly save him, since he wasn't able to think up of an answer.

Soon everyone was outside eating their launch, but from some odd reason the weather outside was something acting to a storm and another odd thing it seems aside from Naruto, Moxxi, Grover and Percy no one seems to notice 'this feels like a Genjutsu, but on a much high scale' Naruto thought making

Then all the sudden the blond felt a fluctuation of power, making Naruto turned towards where he felt the fluctuation and saw the water from the fountain rose up and pushed Nancy on her behind. His eyes widen slightly at that and turned to his partner who nodded confirmation "Percy pushed me" Nancy whined as Miss Dodds came right up the sea-green eyed teen.

The blond's instincts told him to follow the two, he followed them to a secluded part of the museum, and he could hear a small argument between Mr. Dodds and Percy, peering through the door the blond saw Miss Dodds transform into some weird bat-like creature and before she could attack Percy Naruto decided to make his presence known.

The two was alerted as the doors open revealing the "N-Naruto what run!" Percy shouted, but the blond ignored the teen as his attention was on the humanoid bat that was once Miss Dodds, who look visibly pale for some odd reason. The blond saw she was about to escape, but he would none of that, blue threads shoot out form the blonds right hand finger tips and wraps itself around the monster "Percy keep this between the two of us got it" Naruto said staring at Percy's sea-green eyes with his piercing cerulean blue one.

The teen nodded and with a single tug the threads; the bat-like creature was slice into multiple bits leaving a poll of, what they could tell blood before it vanish into some light particle. Percy felt like vomiting but was able to hold it back, just then Nancy walk in "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your—"but shut up when she saw Naruto glaring at her.

"Jackson I will talk to you later, but for now both you and Bobofit regroup with the class now" he said with a cold and commanding tone, the two teens nodded and promptly ran "you can come out now Mr. Brunner, I can sense your horses behind from a mile away" he said.

Said Latin teacher wheeled in "who are you" he asks

"That is what I should be asking you and why are you covered in an illusion, specifically your lower area" he said, while channeling a visible KI aura and manifested his Hannya mask, with black ichors and large centipede crawling out of its eyes. Mr. Brunner when white at seeing such a horrific sight, but calmed himself down "how did you know" he asks, albeit still frighten.

"I'm not originally from this dimension, since my _father_ and grandmother brought me here from my dimension" he said.

'He must be a demigod then' Mr. Brunner thought, since only Gods and Goddesses could possibly go into different dimension, he decided to tell Naruto his identity and the reason why he was here among other things "so let me get this straight, your name his Chiron a centaur and the trainer of hero's and one of the director, the other being a God, name Camp Half-Blood. You are able to hide yourself under the Mist which hides the appearance of any supernatural and event form mortals, and the reason you are here is to watch over Percy Jackson who you suspected to be a demigod child of the big three" Naruto summarize.

"Yes, you summarized it perfectly Mr. Uzumaki"

"*sigh* Moxxi his story checks out, don't kill him"

Chiron turned around and saw the brunette was about to stab him with a Kunai "shame I really wanted to test this new metal we found Naruto" she said, taking a closer look Chiron's eyes widen recognizing that particular metal, Moxxi raise a single brow at the shock look on the wheelchair man "you recognize this metal" she asks.

Chiron nodded "yes it's called imperial gold, a metal fatal to immortals and half-blood mortal. How did you acquire it" he asks since even during ancient times the metal was very closely guarded.

"It was a gift actually, when I brought here into this world" Naruto answered, it was true after Naruto read his mom and grandmother's letter, he found several scrolls containing several weapon that was in his worlds likeness, but since he already have his own weapon the blond decided to give them to Moxxi "Chiron we'll watch over Jackson for now, since I owe the kid a bit of explanation from what happen earlier, I know you saw what I did and I'll explain further later in the future, but for now let us rejoin the class to avoid suspicion" Chiron nodded at Naruto's words and left.

"By _we_ you mean you right, cause I'm not about to babysit a kid, hell the only mission I don't join is those escort and guard mission" Moxxi said with a tone that left no room for argument, Naruto rolled his eyes at this but otherwise nodded "fine but maintain radio connection, in case something happens got it" she nodded.

—**End—**

* * *

><p><strong>Author-there you have it people another chapter, now I know you are all wondering why I brought Moxxi into the story from Borderlands, the reason is well I wanted too and no she won't be there for the sake of pairing or other things, she'll have role and one of them is being Naruto's handler and partner. Besides I did hinted on who she is in the previous chapter, hello <strong>_**Underground fight club**_** what does that sound to you people and yes she is a Demigoddess and a child of, well all of you know and I don't need to tell who.**

**Also like with my other crossover it has connection to one of my story to an extent, this one connects to The Tale of The Blond Shinobi, which will be updated soon along with the long waited VS-2, anyways I balance Soul Edge and Calibur abilities out.**

**Pairing, yes it will be a Harem, but not a large one preferably six but that's all and it has been already decided as I can work around each one without much affecting the story line of PJO that much, maybe.**

**Lastly there will be time where the story will get dark and gritty, with it sometimes feeling like a video game, cause I'm a gamer first and writer second, third being a good kid to my Uncle and aunt since I live with them.**

**Well that's all leave me a review, Favorite, and Follow would you kindly BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-the twilight zone where things go bananas

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owner and anything else in the story.**

**A/N-also before we start people ask me about Naruto's personality. To answer this if any of you haven't guessed it yet, even though I pointed it out in the first chapter, Naruto has a sort of multiple personality based on his lineage, I did show this in the previous chapter and I know you people caught on that. But if not I'll explain it in the future, when though is up to me to decided. So to say his personality is mix with his Olympian parentage and line is an understatement. Also please read the Author's notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you my maelstrom" a soft angelic voice whispered into Naruto's ear as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she lay on top of him, she pulled back slightly "and I forever will" she continue before recapturing his lips, this women had long black hair, pale skin that seems to illuminate under the sun's rays, her bright brow eyes that held warmth and loved in them for him, her slender frame, and that smile on her face, which was block slightly by sun's rays and her bangs.<em>

_To Naruto this person on top of him is perfect and he swore that he'll never let her go and this angelic beauties name was—_

The sound of horns woke Naruto up from his pleasant dream and he cursed who ever that was "whoever that was is dead" he muttered sitting upright on his seat

"Your awake, did you have a nice nap" Naruto gaze to his left to see his partner driving and it suddenly came back to him, he look back to confirm it and indeed, on the back of his car was Percy Jackson who was deep in thought.

Earlier after the school trip ended Naruto asks Percy to go with him and Moxxi, stating that he'll explain what he saw and drive him to his apartment. The drive was interesting, somewhat, Percy couldn't believe that the blonde was from another world and asks Naruto to prove it.

Which Naruto did by summoning a shadow-clone next to Percy and forming his signature Jutsu Rasengan, needless to say Percy's mind was blown and made him think that Naruto was some kind of superhero in disguised like he read in his comic books, which Naruto denied saying hero's doesn't exist in real life only people doing their job that make them out to be.

After that Naruto took a small nap since there was a slight traffic and that was an hour ago.

"I did before that annoying horn woke me up" Naruto said in an annoying tone, though he covered the emotion he felt, sadness, he felt a pang of sadness his heart as he recall that even, it seems like a life time ago for the bond, yet it felt like yesterday when he held her in his arms and he heard those words, those simple words that held so much meaning for him.

But it would seem his partner notice this as Moxxi squeeze Naruto's had softly to let the blond feel she knows and is comforting him, he smiled slightly and nodded to her, thanking her for once again being there for him.

Taking in some air Naruto calm himself down before looking back at Percy "Jackson this is your stop, I'll see you tomorrow okay" he said. Percy nodded and got out of the car "thanks for the help Naruto, oh and just call me Percy since I'm calling you by your first name" Percy said with a slight smile.

Naruto nodded "sure thing I'll see you tomorrow, oh and don't ask about anything regarding Miss Dodds okay, better that you forget about her" with that Naruto left, though not before leaving a shadow clone to watch Percy.

"You think he'll be alright" Moxxi asks taking a left turned.

"Hmm hard to say, with what happen to him today, his trying to hide it, but his shaken, all we could do is watch over him for now and see what happen" Naruto stated calmly looking towards the setting sun, they sky was giving off a menacing color of red-orange and to Naruto that's foreboding 'why do I get the feeling that things are going to change' whatever that feeling was one thing is certain in Naruto's mind.

He's ready for anything.

"By the way, why did you admit to Chiron the metal was a gift" Moxxi asks, wondering why her blond partner/love interest admitted to the metal being a gift.

"It wouldn't matter if you got the information out of him, based on his reaction that kind of metal ore is something of a rare commodity that is not easily found, so no making bullets out of imperial gold" the blond replied getting a cutely pout from Moxxi "a shame I couldn't get a new toy."

A short drive later the car stop at a certain apartment "do say hello for me" Moxxi said, knowing that her secret love interest was visiting someone who he viewed as a maternal figure.

"You sure you don't want to join us, I'm sure Obaa-chan won't mind" Naruto said, though he still didn't know why she would asks him to call her Grandmother, considering how young and beautiful she look, but then again her glare and that sweet smile of hers, which Naruto learned to use, said otherwise "I'm sure, besides someone has to manage your clone, who need I remind you, are out on a mission" Moxxi said before driving off.

Making he was proper and clean Naruto range the door bell, instantly he heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder getting close to the door. The door swung open revealing a radiant women with brilliant and gentle green eyes "good afternoon Rhea-Obaa-chan" Naruto greeted his somewhat grandmother, who smiled enough to put the sun to shame "ahh Naru-chan good afternoon, I was beginning to think you forgotten" she said with her motherly tone that seems to hold no equal too and using the Japanese suffix for a person of endearment

Naruto scratch the back of his head, a bit embarrass at being late "sorry but me and my companion got caught in traffic" he replied to the kind and radiant women in front of him. The blond blink for a bit when he saw Rhea studying him as if trying to discover something "hmm something happen to you Naru-chan" she said her voice lace with worry.

Naruto inwardly sigh and knew he could never lie to her, not counting time he withheld certain information about himself since he didn't want to lose this bond they have and share, unbeknown to the blond, Rhea already knew he wasn't originally from this world, having talk with both his mother and her daughter and was fine with him withholding such information till he deemed it necessary to share those facts with her, well she herself has hadn't told him that she is in fact her actual grandmother, but as the time they spent together it became apparent that Naruto already saw her as a maternal figure

Naruto nodded letting his masks drop to the only person, aside from Moxxi, he trusts. The blond former Shinobi felt a comforting hand on his shoulder "let's talk inside and you tell your Obaa-chan all about it" Naruto nodded unable to refuse her request, like he could ever do such.

The blonde jinchūriki sat down in the living room couch while Rhea prepared some tea and snacks, Naruto took note of the décor of the living room, it reminisce a bit of the decoration that of the Greek during their house, how Naruto knew that, well reading and watching some T.V special about it.

It lavishing to say the least, simple yet elegant and that home feel to it, that feeling of safety and security that only a true home could bring and Naruto felt that here. The smell of cookies plague Naruto's senses and how it smelled heavenly, the blond look up to see Rhea with a batch of cookies and tea, he also took notice the red dress she wore which seems to highlight her curves and her natural beauty.

Naruto buried certain thought back to the deepest and darkest corner of his mind and look down with a red blush on his face, of course Rhea saw this and slightly smirk 'I still got it' she thought, amuse that she could bring out such reaction from her grandbaby, who mind you, had grew up with beautiful mortal women and is currently living with a Demigoddess who she is certain is related to a certain goddess she knows.

"Is something the matter Naru-chan" the Titaness of motherhood asks innocently placing the tray down the wooden table, that look very expensive, and moved closer to the blond, making said blond shift a bit uncomfortably at the close proximity "you seem flustered do you have a fever" she said placing her forehead on his _checking_ his temperature.

This only serve to deepen Naruto's blush as he stumbled backwards and stuttered incoherent words "mou you don't seem to have any sort of fever unless…oh my" she suddenly said gaining Naruto's attention. Both of her hands were on her cheeks, with a mild blush on it, and looking away from him.

"It's seems Naru-chan is having illicit thought about this widowed women, should I be concern that my Naru-chan would ravish me to satisfy his beastly urges" she said sending Naruto brain to the gutter as he tried to recompose and keep his mind clean, so much so that his brain hit overloaded his brain causing him to pass out 'hmm I might have gone too far' she thought tilting her head slightly while placing her index finger just below her lips.

Sometime later Naruto awoke and found that his head was currently on Rhea's lap, making the former blond Shinobi jump "ara, is something the matter Naru-chan" she asks innocently, too innocent to be fake or real. Said blond shook his head and took a seat "are you sure you are alright, you seem jumpy today Naru-chan" Naruto didn't know if his grandmother figure is doing this on purpose or no since he couldn't tell with that innocent look of hers, and he's an expert at reading facial expression, but it seems he couldn't determine whether or not Rhea's expression is real or fake.

Taking a second to calm down, since his mind is still a bit rattled the bond spoke "yes, Rhea-Obaa-chan, I'm fine, it could be because of the ride or the fact that I skip both breakfast and launch" which is true, Naruto forgot to eat his morning meals, which consist of a good a healthy bowl of cereal or bacon and eggs and other morning meals, he even forgot to buy launch or brought some with him. The blond Jinchūriki flinch at the site of his grandmother figures stern glare "you should really learn to take care of yourself more Naru-chan" she scolded making him bow his head in embarrassment.

"I know I just had a lot of things on my mind" Naruto answered weakly.

"Still not an excuse to neglect your health" Rhea lectured still maintaining that glare of hers.

"I'm sorry" the bond apologies feeling like child being scolded by his mother, well that what the blond felt like was, it was like when Lilith would scold him for doing something reckless when he was a kid, now Rhea was doing the same thing different circumstances but same situation with him neglecting his health in favor of his brooding "I forgive you, now eat up I hate for these to go to waste" she gestured to her homemade cookies, which the blond found very addictive same with his Ramen addiction and a bit of cereal addiction.

"So are you going to tell me, what has cause my Naru-chan such emotional distress" she asks before taking a sip of herbal tea, the Titaness saw Naruto flinch ever so slight and she knew instantly it has something to do with his past, something very painful and it was further back up by the fact he scratch his left side where his heart is 'hmm something could had happen to someone close to his heart to stir such emotion from my grandson' she thought, if someone were to asks how she knew this the answer that someone was going to get is Rhea's motherly instincts.

"Something just made me remember a painful part of my past, it involved someone I love" he said in a lament tone and felt a familiar, painful knot around his heart. It was almost a year since her death, though the exact date was different from his world to this, he knew when, how could he not. It was after all the death of someone he love and still does, that day has been etch into his very soul and it is something no one could easily forget "explaining it would be too painful to do so, even if I recall our time together, any of those would only be wash away as I would remember her dying in my arms as she said those three words before she died and I couldn't say those words back" sometime during this tears began to flow down his cheeks, he would not let anyone see him like this aside from those who he trusted the most, heck even back then he didn't shed a single tear and bottled up his sadness inside since he didn't trust his former teammates.

Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his form and a hand rubbing his back in a comforting manner "let it out Naruto, just let it all out, bottling it up would only make it worse" Rhea whispered gently and let her aura wash over grandson. Not a second later the blond finally let the dam loose and started to cry, letting out years of pent-up sadness in one go "that's it, don't worry Naruto I'm here" for the moment Rhea didn't saw the strong blond warrior that his grandson has become, but the emotionally damage child who had been wrong throughout most his life.

Soon the tears died downed and Rhea heard light snoring coming from her godson 'oh Naru-chan, my poor grandson those mortals really did a number on you' she thought feeling her anger rising and her resentment towards the mortals who harmed her grandson, which is only equal to her hatred towards a certain titan, she would like to smite Konoha for their transgression towards her grandson but in doing would harm those he considered as family and the few good mortals who showed him kindness 'let's do away with those thought for another time, right now I need to place Naru-chan to bed' she thought and used her power to teleport to the nearest room and laid Naruto down.

"Hypnos I do hope my grandson sleeps easily and Morpheus you better make sure his dream are wonderful or else" she said threateningly, using her omnipresent to send a clear message to the god of sleep and the god of dreams. Who heard it and shivered in fear and proceeded to do just that, they didn't want to suffer the Titaness of motherhood's wrath.

***Time skip-one-week***

It has been a well over one-week since the incident at the museum, for a certain dark haired teen it was hectic, everyone around him acted like Miss Dodds didn't exist and was on their merry ways oblivious to everything and the only person he could talk to about this was one blond Shinobi, as Naruto called himself.

Naruto understood his reason for being jumpy and help Percy, so he wouldn't lose his mind or at least feel out of place so to speak. Though the blond notice that Grover had been acting strange as well, as if something was on the verge of jumping him or he was expecting something bad to happen at any moment.

It wasn't after he asks Chiron about Grover's questionable acting. Seriously Naruto thought that goat smelling kid was on drugs or was high on medication for the amount of jittering he was doing. The trainer of hero's admitted that Grover was Percy's assign guardian and Satyrs, half-man half goat, which explains the Goat smell and reason Grover was acting so nervous was because of the incident with Mss Dodds and the fear of other creature that may know of Percy. But Naruto was not satisfied and felt Chiron was holding back on him, but the look the Centaur pleaded that he not presses the issue.

So he let the matter drop, for now anyways. Naruto hated not knowing anything about situation he was in, even during his time with Moxxi, before the two would pick a contract, the blond would gather as much information as he possibly can. Of the people, he and Moxxi are working for, to the mission itself such as the place, it people, and in most cases the opposition they were up against, heck even the landmarks itself. The blond would go into every tiny detail and make sure no stone unturned.

After all knowledge is power and in the right hands it could become a tool of salvation or utter destruction. An example of this was located in the battlefield. Any lack of information or none at all is fatal in the field, it is s recipe for disaster and utter failure, your are basically going in blind in unknown territory, not knowing how many people are going to kill you or even the landmass, which is why some of the mission during world war 2 was lost to the Americans against Japan, aside from their faulty guns, was lack of information and understanding of terrain. Heck even the bombing of Pearl Harbor could have been avoided if they would have listened to the one guy who flag it.

There is that saying. Blind a solider for a second then he or she is dead or ignorance can and will get you kill.

Well back to Percy, who still felt out of place, more than usual making the blond sigh as he was looking over some paper works "Percy stop jittering like bug and just relax" the blond said in a calming tone then stamping down on one of the files. Currently Percy was in Naruto's office or rather it's the student council office and the disciplinary committee since he just couldn't stand the atmosphere of the people around him, well aside from his friend Grover and Chiron, or as he still knows him as Mr. Brunner "I know you feel out of place at moment but try your best to ignore it, beside Miss. Dodds, form what I gather, wasn't your favorite teacher so this shouldn't be affecting you this much" he said not taking his eyes off his paper work, well it would be much easier to use his Shadow clone, but he didn't want to be too depended on it.

"It's just frustrating and weird to see everyone act so…so casual, like that old coot, never existed in the first place" Percy said frustratingly and was about to curse, but remember that the blond hated people curing in his presence and anyone caught talking or even speaking in such vulgar word would be strictly punish for it.

"it's as if she was just a figment of imagination or something and I feel so…ahh I can't even explain it" Percy sigh in frustration and slump down on the leather couch he sitting in. He truly did felt out of place for the past week and couldn't concentrate on anything, which is since they have a test tomorrow, and with his grades let just say he may or was sure he wasn't going to come back to this school next year.

The blond sigh softly, finally finished with the last stack of paper work 'who ever invented this may they suffer in the afterlife' the blond curse whoever made the term paper work and introduce it to the world, truly the being if of pure, pure evil. Now turning his attention to the stressed teen, and maybe that semester his clone took in Harvard University in psychology could come in handy, nah the blond doubted that, in this kind of situation he doubted it, there are just something that can't be explain or even reason among other things like that.

"Percy its better if you push those thought away in favor for tomorrows upcoming test, if you need assistance then I will help you" he reasoned trying to get the sea-green eyed teen mind off the former math teacher and to something more important and probably stressful 'meh it's the lesser of two evil, at least with this he won't act like someone who's about to go insane or something close to that, hmm probably blow a gasket yeah that's it' the blond thought, for some reason he imagine Percy doing just that but in an Anime kind of way or possibly cartoonish way.

Percy nodded almost as soon as Naruto finish his last sentence, why, well Naruto is considered as the number one student in school despite their similar condition, when he had asks the blond on how he manage that he just answer I just learned how to read backwards he said it as if it's the most simplest thing in the world.

It is true though Naruto found a way around his condition, it started when he was a kid then he found out that when he was trying to read the words would somehow turned backwards, as if some omnipotent and possibly omnipresent entity was messing with him, which later in Naruto's life he called it Murphy, form the book he heard about Murphy's law.

"Okay since and school let's head to your apartment"

"Hmm but how you're um girlfriend would she be fine with it"

"Oh don't worry about Moxxi she's working on something that requires her full attention"

Percy nodded and thanks his blond friend, he at least think they are friends, again 'well we've been hanging out for the past week, but maybe I should ask him' he thought.

"Hey um Naruto" Percy called out.

"Yeah what it is" Naruto responded while filling the finished paper work.

"Are we friends" Percy saw the blonde stop and had a thoughtful look on his face before nodding.

"We are, hmm by the way what is taking Grover so long CR" he wondered on the last part of the Caucasian male.

"Well, I did tell him not to eat the bean burrito" Percy said while scratching the back of his head and followed up with a sigh "and it had chilly in them too" he added, seriously what kind of burrito did the food truck made or come up with.

"Go get him, I have something to finish here first" he said to Percy. Naruto sat down and open the top part of his desk, inside said desk are mission reports that his clone have successfully finish and need to be filed accordingly, hey just because he's in school doesn't mean he'll neglect his contract mission, that his and Moxxi's permanent clients handed to them, that being government agency and other organization that cannot be name.

Ahh the wonders of shadow clone, an over powered technique in that hands of Naruto and probably any other Jinchūriki and any other Uzumaki, since his clan were the one who made this forbidden technique, why it was forbidden because of the require amount of Chakra. The Jutsu would take say a lot of chakra just to make one and only people with at least Kage level of chakra and control could make at best four, the Jutsu if use by a novice with low chakra will die.

But for someone like him, a Uzumaki and a Jinchūriki, it wasn't a bother; well maybe the slight intake of sudden information that gave him a headache, but that was mildly annoying "okay let's review today's mission report" the blond began to speed read through the reports, analyzing each detail, checking if there things that could have been done so the mission could have ended quicker and more efficient, then it was already is, and if there was any faults in each of them.

His mind once again drifted back to his maternal figure, who he visited after classes, except if there was exams or a very important mission involved, and during his free time, Naruto still recall waking up in her guest room and followed by sharing a wonderful breakfast with her and so forth. Basically he spent the entire day with her, helping her with the house, assisting her in buying the groceries and just simply chatting with her. The blond truly enjoyed his time with her and his anger with himself for still keeping secrets with her but his fear of losing her always hold him back from telling her 'I really hate having to keep secrets from Rhea-Obaa-chan' he thought while leaning back on his chair.

The blond doesn't keep secrets to those he considers precious to him, which consisted of Lilith, his motherly figure back at the elemental nation. The girls who work in the brothel, his older sister figure. Everyone in the Red-light district, who saw him not as an abomination that needed to be kill but as simply him as Naruto, Anko, who knew the pain of loneliness and hatred as him and another person he loves, his Tenshi-hime who knew the same burden as him and Anko, also the one he loves as well. Rhea his grandmother/motherly figure and Moxxi his partner and really, really close friend, who he also has strong feelings for but didn't know if she feels the same. Naruto is still oblivious to her feelings but is not without reason along, his two sentient partner and Kyuubi, who he also came to care and develop feelings for but like Moxxi he didn't know if she holds the same feelings as he does, again dense as adamantium.

Speaking of the brunette and the red-orange haired vixen, the day after Naruto left Rhea's home and returned to his apartment, Moxxi suddenly jump him and drag him to the bedroom. Five hours later a content and satisfies Moxxi was sleeping soundly on Naruto using his chiseled chest as a pillow, the same could not be said with the blond. The moment he fell asleep, Kyuubi pulled him into his mindscape and proceeded to rut like rabbits in the heat till morning, well until he felt his conscious waking. Any other man would have killed to be in Naruto position, but for the blond he was just happy that he could make them happy, it was after all what his adopted mother taught him. Never leave a girl unhappy and unsatisfied, make sure that they are happy and satisfied. It was a Gentleman's job after all, at least that what Lilith and his older sister figure told him. Among those were always treat the female gender with respect, view them as equals, and treat them with kindness, with the exception to fan girls and Unsavory women, who his sisters describe as total bitches, and those who make any women look weak or pathetic.

He cared for each and every one of them, he would gladly give his life if it meant protecting them, though this could be his biggest flaw as well as his most endearing quality, but it is who he is and it is what drives him, to become strong enough to protect those he cares and loves 'I won't let it happen again, I won't lose anyone again' he thought while closing his eyes.

"_Please hold on, I'll save you" Naruto chocked out trying to fight the tears as he was trying to heal the person he love, trying to heal the large gush on her left side just above her heart. He promised himself that he wouldn't lose her and his currently failing at that "p-please hold on" Naruto croaked out his emotion clear as day, fear, dismay, and denial._

_The blond felt her right almost cold hands caressing his cheeks, as she would do since their first date, her eye lock with his and she mustered all her remaining strength into saying one last thing to him "Na-Naru-to-kun I…love…you" then her hand fell making the blond eyes widen in shock as he heard her last words before he felt her heart stop_

"_No, no, NOOOO!" he cried out in anguish, denying the site before him, his Tenshi-hime dead in his arms._

Naruto jerk up harshly and panted heavily, tears flowing down his face as he recall the day he lost a piece of himself and the person he love, but he could mope around since he felt two familiar presence. Quickly taking out some eye drops and some paper works just before Percy and Grover walk in "Naruto I got Grover here so we could-wait are you crying" that yearn Percy a slap on the head by Grover, who pointed to the eye drop and stack of paper works "no Percy I wasn't crying, my eyes just felt dry so I had to use some eye drops and sorry if my voice sounds off, my throat feels dry" the blond lied smoothly making it sound very truthful.

"So Grover will you be join us in a late night cramming" Naruto continued while putting away the eye drop and paper works, the teen shook his head.

"I would but, Mr. Brunner asks me to help him with something, don't worry I've studied before head" the satyrs replied, he could tell that Naruto was studding him with those piercing cerulean blue eyes, it was as if he was trying to determine something before nodded "then we'll see you tomorrow Grover, oh and just call me Naruto got it" the Caucasian teen nodded.

***Scene change-Percy's dormitory and Time skip-evening***

"So did you get all of that Percy" Naruto asks as he is currently tutoring the sea-green eyed teen, who look like he just went three rounds of boxing and lost, nodded "okay then, I'll ask you a question" the blond started.

"Tel me the difference between Chiron and Charon"

"Um…oh, one has an I and the other has an A in their name"

"And…"

"Ahh…Chiron that's with an I, has a horse behind and is known as the trainer of heroes. Charon, the one with the A, is the ferry man of the dead and really greedy, due to his obsession with Olympian money"

Naruto smiled and nodded "good, now why can't you be this attentive in class and why did you have me read to you" Percy sheepishly scratch the back of his head and chuckled slightly "well Dyslexia get in the way and you don't seem to have a problem with that so…" the dark haired teen trailed off from here.

The Jinchūriki sigh "Percy you still need to learn this stuff on your own, I know it may be tough for people like us, but we have to make due" he lectured the teen, who nodded and began to read on his own. A few minutes later and the blond saw Percy was getting more and more agitated before he finally snap and threw his book and absently curse "fuck" halting in his agitated state he forgot the person who was with him.

"I'll let that word slide since you were agitated, but try to use less unsavory words Percy" Percy nodded quickly under Naruto's heated glare.

"Maybe I should go see Mr. Brunner, he might have a way that is good for me, no offence with your method Naruto, but I won't be able to just magically learn how to read backwards" Naruto nodded understanding the teens reason and decided to join him, since he had some question for the trainer of heroes. Like why the weather was getting worse and more and more rampant earthquakes, yeah those kinds of question.

Both teens made their way downstairs to the faculty office, which were dark and empty aside from Mr. Brunner's office. They were only a few steps from the door handle when they heard voices inside the Latin's teacher office "worried about Percy and Naruto, Sir" Grover's voice rang out, Naruto raise an eye brow at the his name being mention, but shrug it off thinking that either Grover must have sense he's a Demigod or Chiron told the Caucasian teen that he's a Demigod "alone this summer, I mean, a Kindly one in the school! Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too—"

"We would only make matters worse if we rush the boy and no, I am not worried about Naruto. I did tell you what happen to Miss. Dodds correct" Mr. Brunner said, cutting Grover off.

"Y-yeah" Grover voice sounded shaken, probably because of the details on how Naruto killed the furry "but sir, the summer solstice deadline—"

Grover was cut off again by Chiron "will have to be resolved without Percy, Grover. Let him enjoy his time while he still can" he said gently, though it sounded like Percy was going to die or something.

"And Naruto, what about him" Grover asks.

"Mr. Uzumaki is a different case, I'm sure you have sense the power his holding back and expertly hiding, correct"

"Yes, I still can't believe a Demigod has that much power and could keep it in check and more importantly hidden, but where getting of topic Sir, I…I can't fail my duties again" Grover's voice was very familiar to a certain blond and said blond wondered what could have Grover meet by that.

"You haven't Failed Grover" Mr. Brunner said kindly "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next—"

Percy accidentally drop his text book making an audible thud, he was paying such close attention to the conversation that he did not realize the book was beginning to slip from his grasp. Naruto acted quickly and grabbed Percy's arms and the text book before Shunshin (body flicker) back to Percy's dorm, said teen nearly hurled as he felt very dizzy "sorry about that Percy, don't worry the dizziness should subside after a few seconds' Naruto said getting the teen a glass of water.

"We'll talk with Grover tomorrow, since it easier because he's a bad liar. For now try to get some sleep since we have an exam tomorrow Percy" Naruto said before vanishing in a swirl of black and white feathers. To Percy that exit was the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

The next afternoon, they finally got out of their three hour Latin exam, Naruto much earlier thanks to his photographic memory, which was both a blessing and curse, and waited for his dark haired friend, who was currently talking with Chiron 'well that doesn't look good' Naruto thought sensing Percy's emotion, mostly frustration and anger.

Percy rushed out of the classroom and made his way towards his dorm "let me guessed your tried the pep-talk and it didn't end well" Naruto said, Chiron nodded and explain what happen.

"Don't blame yourself Chiron you were distracted and stressed, I can see it clearly in your eyes, it happens to us from time to time, so beat yourself over okay" Naruto said kindly trying to lift the man's spirit

"Thank you for your words Naruto, but it still doesn't excuse the fact I made Percy feel worst" the train of the hero felt kicking himself for his poor choice of words to the dark haired teen and it only worst since it was in front of the class. With another sigh he said "I'll be leaving for the camp, I assume that both you and Moxxi are joining?" he received a nod from the blond before he left, presumably to catch up with Percy.

The blond sigh and when he finally caught up with Percy he was already packing his things, whiskered teen could see the negative emotion rolling off the sea-green eyed teen and place a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm the teen down "hey Percy don't worry, there are other school out there not just this one and who knows they may have something for our condition" he told Percy gently.

Percy blink "what you mean our? Are you not staying here for another semester" he asks.

"Dude we're friends right" getting a nod Naruto continue "what you should know is I never leave a friend alone, besides this place is too stuck up with rich brats and boring classes, now common Moxxi's waiting for me and I don't want to keep a lady waiting its rude, like most kids in this school" that got a chuckle from the dark haired boy and followed his blond friend.

Both teens spotted Moxxi and Grover, who look very jumpy, waiting for them at the bus terminal "hey Percy" she greeted before walking up beside Naruto and locking his left arms around her, pushing it between her bosoms, and lean her head onto his shoulder "Grover, how was the exam" Naruto asks.

"F-fine" he stuttered out as they four of them got on the bus, during the whole ride Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers and looking out the window. As if he was expecting to be jump by something or someone 'I guess it's a perfect time as any' Naruto sent Percy a nod, which the teen knew what it meet.

"Why so spoke Grover" Naruto asks innocently getting said teens attention, the disguised Satyr was waving his hands franticly in dismissal.

"Yes, Grover not getting _it_ lately" Moxxi continued and giggled, getting a blush from Grover, he didn't know how to answer her.

"Yeah you've been looking around, what looking for kindly ones" Percy said going in for the kill so-to-speak. The Caucasian teen eyes widen and he nearly jump out of his seat and had look on him like he was having a heart attack "wha…what do you mean" he ask trying to play innocent and lie, which he failed at.

"Underwood you might as well tell us the truth, since both me and Percy overheard you and Mr. Brunner talking last night" Naruto said in a dead serious tone, those who heard it shivered in fear and shook their head in pity for the boy. It was only worst for Grover since Naruto was blasting him with his KI, this made the Satyr think that the blond was enjoying this or something "oh and Grover know that I do not like imposing my will and intimidating other especially my friends, but if need be, I will" he said seemingly reading Grover's mind.

Grover sigh and took out a card from his pocket and handed it over to them "so this is your summer camp or something" Moxxi asks, though she already knew what Camp-half blood is, she acted ignorant for a certain dark haired teen. The Satyr nodded "yeah, well that's just so you guys can contact me if you need my help" he said.

"Why?" Percy asks curiously "what exactly are you not telling us" however before Grover could answer the bus suddenly stop and black smoke began to pour out form the dashboard filing the bus with the disgusting smell of rotten food "another reason to add onto why I don't like using the public transportation" the bond muttered as they got off the bus in the middle of nowhere.

Taking look Naruto at east took a bit of comfort in seeing nature and the quiet country side "why is there a fruit stand here" Percy pointed over the other side of the round, indeed an old fruit stand that has various fruits on it , giving it a colorful image of the tropics. Next to the fruit stand were three ancient looking ladies sitting on racking chairs, which was swaying back and forth, sewing one humongous sock 'weird' the blond thought and glance towards his companion.

Percy and Moxxi had that curious look on their faces while Grover, well, Grover look like he just took a huge dump in his pants and look sickly pale 'what got into him' glancing back towards the three old ladies, who oddly were looking at Percy for some odd reason "tell me they're not looking at Percy. They are, aren't they" Grover's voice was lace with terror and worry.

"Yeah, weird right, but do you think those socks would fit anyone and who is it for?" Percy said/asks his tone sounded both disbelieve and curious tone. This got a shrug from Naruto's partner.

"I don't know, maybe for big foot or someone with abnormally large feet. Either that or they just have a lot of free time in their old lives" Moxxi replied still keeping her eyes on the three very, very old women.

"This isn't time for jokes. Common let's get back on the—NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Grover shouted at the blond, who was making his way towards the three old ladies.

"Excuse me" Naruto called out, trying to get their attention.

"Yes dear" all three of them said in perfect unison.

Naruto took out a black jacket from his bag and asks "could you please sew this for me, please, I pay you" he asks kindly and it was loud enough for a certain Satyr to hear getting a disbelieved look from him and making him shout out again "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DO—"but he was cut off by Naruto's glare.

"Grover you are making a scene" he said pointing to the people who were looking at the Caucasian teen "and if you must know, I am asking them if they could sew the hole in my jacket, to which I will pay them" he said and turned his attention back to the three old ladies.

"Sorry about my friend, he's a bit jump today, by the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto apologies and bowed his head.

"Its fine dear, the youth these days are different from our time, oh and my name is Atropos" the old lady holding a pair of scissors said.

"And to answer your question dear, yes we would gladly fix that nasty hole on your jacket, and please call me Lachesis" the old lady holding two metal rods said.

"Don't need to pay us two, but maybe you could buy some of our fruits; we work tiredly for those and please call me Clotho" the old lady with the big ball of yarn said.

Naruto nodded happily and handed his jacket to the three old ladies; while they were busy fixing his jacket the blond took this time to buy some fruits such as, strawberry, green and red apples, grapes, and peach, which surprise Naruto since that kind of fruit is not normally found in America. Once he got what he needed from the fruit stand Naruto paid for each one "thank you dear and here is your jacket" Atropos handed his jacket back. Naruto bowed his head in thanks and made his way back to his group.

"Such a good boy he turned out to be" Cloth said while pulling out a single thread from the ball of yarn.

"Yes, considering how he was treated by his people, though they will meet their ends very soon" Lachesis added with a bit of venom in her voice as she grasp the thread with her rod.

Once the blond was with his friends he saw that Grover was about to faint, he look back to see Atropos was about to cut a thread, making him wonder why Grover was so interested in it "that's it we are getting out of her" the Caucasian teen said grabbing both Percy and Moxxi's arms,

"hey watch it" they both said, with Moxxi removing Grover's grip from her arm "only Naruto can touch me" she hissed, making both teens blush at the double meaning of her word, as she swung her arms around Naruto's left arm. An audible snip could be heard, they look to see the thread of yarn that Lachesis had in her hand was now cut by Atropos scissor.

"No, no, no" Grover kept repeating like a mantra before he scuffled to the front of the bus and kicked it as hard as he could, making a dent. Surprisingly enough the bust shuddered back to life with the engine roaring. The passengers cheered, since they finally get to leave and the driver pated Grover's back "good thinking Kid, now everyone back on board" he said.

Naruto was about to get on board when he suddenly stop alerting his three companion and even more so he suddenly moved away from the bus and was hailing for a taxi "Naruto what's wrong" Percy ask feeling quite nervous, one that he blame on his Caucasian friend for acting like they were about to be jump by something or someone, but it truly rack when the blond was suddenly acting weird "Percy is there anyone important to you here" Naruto asks, without even looking at the teen.

"My mom why?" Naruto's tone of voice suddenly filled the sea-green eyed teen with dread, the same kind of feeling he felt before Miss Dodds transform into a monster and was about to kill him. Before Naruto answered the teen a taxi finally stop "I'll tell you on the way. Now get in!" the blond ordered.

Once inside Naruto place the driver under a Genjutsu that would make him think that they were having a pleasant chat about summer plans or about how school and so forth "a clone that I left in school suddenly vanish" Naruto stop himself at seeing the confuse look on both Percy and Grover making him sigh, good thing the taxi was a hybrid or what Naruto was going to do next would be awkward, and made a cross sigh, suddenly a poof sound was heard from the back and both teens eyes widen when they saw another Naruto "this is one of my abilities, and the reason why I can finish any and all of my paperwork fast, I can make a clone of myself and when they dispelled anything they learn passes back to me, and from the memory of my clone our school was burnt down" the last part made both Percy and Grover nearly faint, the later was very close.

"Grover no more lies, the creature that burned our school down and killed all mortals who were still there was a large lizard-like creature with black scales" the color from Grover's skin went pale and he has to place a hand over his chest to try and calm himself down from having a heart attack "a Dragon" Percy muttered in disbelief and Naruto nodded.

"Percy, since that creature came to our school I'm assuming it is looking for either or all of us, so we need to leave anyone you want to take with us, only those you consider precious to you"

"My mom"

"Alright when we get there act casual we don't want to give your mother a heart attack, like the one what Grover almost experience, Moxxi check on him please"

Moxxi slap the Caucasian teen snapping him from his feared induce trance "he's fine" she casually said, though inside she was in panicking in fear, it wasn't until she look at Naruto's calm and worriless face that her own nerve and fears subsided. If anything she was berating herself at her forget just who she was with, he knew Naruto already formulated a plan to get them somewhere safe and possibly deal with the Dragon, if it comes to it.

"Good. Grover focus" Naruto said while snapping his finger getting his friend's attention "does Percy's mom know about you" Grover took in some air and nodded.

"Good then this will make things less complicated"

"Wait what you mean by that?"

The blond turned to the black haired teen "it means she knew certain things, things she kept to protect you I assume, and this make it easier to explain to her why we need to leave to some place safe" the cab stop in front of Naruto and Moxxi's apartment. Once inside Naruto conjured up several clones and ordered them to pack, such cloths, supplies, weapons, passports, money, etc. Once everything was in place they quickly went to the garage and got in Naruto's car "Percy point me to your address" the dark haired teen nodded and told Naruto the location of his house.

***Scene change-Jackson Residence***

Sally Jackson, mother to one Percy Jackson, a beautiful woman with blue eyes that sparkle and change color in the light, long brown hair with a few streaks of gray in it. Wonder person with a kind, understanding, and passionate personality. Was on the floor holding her reddening cheeks, courtesy of her foul mouthed and abusive _husband_ Gabe Ugliano hitting her like he would normally do when he was in a bad mood, drunk, or felt like it.

Normally she would have reported such abused, but knew it wouldn't end well for two reasons; one was because she couldn't back up her claims, since Gabe's poker buddies would back him up, one of them was a police officer. The other reason if she does succeed then monster would pick up on her son's scent. This was the reason she married Gabe, it was to protect her son, since Gabe's had an awful smell so horrible that it could mask any Demigod/goddess scent from any monster.

The reason was because Gabe smack her like some whore, which he thought she was, there was an announcement about school was bomb by a derange lunatic, a picture of the smudging remains of Yancy Academy. The feeling of dread filled Sally and her hopes that her son was not on the list of victims who died in the explosion, but before the news reporter even mention a single name Gabe change the channel, not really caring about some brats.

Sally quickly grab the remote and change the channel back and to her relief her son was among the students and staff who were safe since they left the school, this action of course piss Gabe off and promptly smack her in the face "you Bitch!" he snap in his fit of rage Gabe grab Sally's shirt and quickly rip it "you need to learn your place you fucking whore, me and guys will make sure of that" and was about to remove her pants but was cut off by something piercing his chest and hit his heart, Gabe's poker buddies look up only to drop dead the second they did.

Last thing they saw was a blond haired teen with Five-seven silence weapon "MOM!" Percy quickly rushed towards his mother's side and Naruto pulled out his jacket placing it around her to hide her modesty "P-Percy" finally out of her shock state, seeing tears weald up in her eyes Percy brought his mother in a comforting hug trying his best to comfort her. Behind them Naruto signal to give the mother and son some privacy, he summoned three shadow clone and ordered them to dispose the body, either dumping them in some undisclosed area or burned them, while he took care of the security footage.

To his luck all the security cameras are under maintenance and this place has an incinerator, making it easy to dispose the bodies. Naruto then took out his phone and called several people who owed him a lot of favors and decided to use one of them "yeah it's me…yes I'm calling for a favor you owe me…its is quiet simple really…I need you to remove four people from the system…It is just tell them it is me who is making the request…why you asks well I killed four people who was about to rape this poor innocent women…need I remind you the favor you owe me…good…yes goodbye" Naruto received the memory of his clone throwing the body into the incinerator before turning his attention to the mother and son, the former finally calming down after a minute of crying, the blond former Shinobi then ask.

"Miss Jackson, first I allow me to introduce myself and my companion. I am Naruto Uzumaki, but call me Naruto" he then gestured to his partner "names Madeline Mox, but please call me Moxxi" she said.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto and please just call me Sally as well"

"No need to thank me sally I was only doing what was right and help my friend's mom"

"Thanks for that Naruto" Percy said sending his blond friend a grateful look.

"Again no need, now Sally I assume you know Grover or more specifically who he is" Percy's mom nodded, confusing her son in the processes "mom" Percy called

"Percy the time for question is not now, right now we need to leave, you can asks her once we are in a safe and secure place" Naruto sternly said, he knew the teen had many thing on his mind, but right now safety is their number one priority. If his assumption as to why sally even thought about staying with that filth he just killed, then they have a window of opportunity to get to safety

"Is there any place we could hold down for awhile, until I can make some arrangement Sally?"

"Yes Naruto Montauk we have cabin there, Percy and I would occasionally stay there on vacation"

Now Naruto knew they needed to get as far away from New York as they can, but the location was close to the camp Chiron told him "good, grab your things and lets go" a minute later Percy and Sally finished packing and the group left in a hurry.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author-yeah there you go, a change to the plot, why, because I want too, and I may or may not mention that I will be making some changes to the plot to balance the two main characters out in the story.<strong>

**Also please tell me your favorite girl to be included in the Harem and I'll make a poll.**

**Also I present a challenge to any author willing to make "A Read story" for this story, or if anyone wants to practice to get a hand on feel free to PM for a request first, formality and all.**

**Thank you and bye **


End file.
